


Outlaws of Love

by mhobbs0430



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Dancing Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhobbs0430/pseuds/mhobbs0430
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a dance kid from West Hollywood working at Helstead's Family Resort in the year 1963.  Kris is just eighteen, going to college in the fall with a huge secret and comes to the resort with his family where he discovers Adam, Dancing and First Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Helstead’s Resort was located in Northern California, a hundred miles north of San Francisco and was the vacation spot for the moderately wealthy and their families.

This was the first year for the Allen's, as Dr. Allen was finally coerced by Mr. Helstead to visit his fine establishment. “I will take very good care of you and your family”, he insisted. “You won’t want to go back to the city after we’re through with you”, he winked.

Dr. and Mr. Allen had two sons, Kristopher and Daniel. Kris had just graduated high school was entering college in the fall as a music major. Kristopher played the guitar and piano and could sing pretty well. He also had a secret that nobody knew about; not even his family. No, he'd take this secret to the grave, he thought.

The Allen’s drove their station wagon the four hours to the resort, with Daniel and Kris in the back, listening to the radio. Kris loved music. He loved Elvis, and more recently, the Beatles.

Daniel kept shoving Kris when he'd sing along to a song, because he was trying to read his magazine. "Cut it out, Dan", Kris would punch his arm.

"That's enough, you two", mom reprimanded from the front of the station wagon. "Your father needs to concentrate on the road." She said firm, but lovingly.

"Sorry mom", Kris said, sticking his tongue out at his bratty brother.

"Yeah, sorry", Daniel grunted.

As they got closer to the resort, the road became less crowded with city traffic and it was getting greener.

Before long, they were pulling into the grounds of Helstead's Resort. There were a few other cars that had just arrived also, with parents and kids getting out of their vehicles in nice clothes. Kris got out of his seat and walked around to the back, waiting for his dad to unlock it.

Before he was able to grab his suitcase, a boy stepped over him, "Excuse me sir", he said, cheerfully. "Let me get that for you".

"Oh", Kris shrugged, "Thanks."

He wasn't used to all this fuss and wasn't sure he liked it at all.

The bellboy finished putting their luggage onto a cart and then the Allen’s followed him into the lobby to check in.

"Wow", Daniel said as they entered the grand foyer. Kris looked around at all of the fancy furniture and decorations.

Just then, Mr. Helstead spotted the family and made his way over to them, addressing Dr. Allen.

"Neil, you made it."

"Stan, thank you for forcing me..." He stopped when both Mr. Helstead and Mrs. Allen gave him a look. "I mean, convincing me to bring my family to join you at your glorious resort."

"You won't regret it, Neil", he smiled at the rest of the family. "I promise." He gave a wink and then left to welcome some other guests.

After Dr. Allen checked the family in, the bellhop took them and their luggage cart to their cabin. They first had to walk through the rest of the fantastic lobby and outside to the beautiful courtyard with a view of the golf course.

"Follow me", the young man said as they went to the left, past several buildings and other cabins, until they reached the camp for the deluxe models. There were twelve large cabins with plenty of space in between for privacy.

Kris and Daniel followed the bellhop inside and both gasped. There was a large, spacious living room with three bedrooms and two bathrooms and a small kitchen.

The bellhop dropped the bags in the living room and Dr. Allen thanked him, handing him a generous tip.

"Thank you", the young man said and then left with the cart.

After they finished unpacking and rested up a bit, the Allen family ventured into the dining room for dinner.

It was very fancy, large tables with white table clothes and waiters in tuxes were there to serve the guests.

Kris noticed the same boy from earlier, as he came up to the table to fill their water glasses.

"Welcome", he said as he poured from the pitcher.

"Brent here", Mr. Helstead had just walked up to their table", is going to UCLA this fall, premed", he announced.

"Congratulations, Brent", Dr. Allen addressed the boy, making a note, that he could probably use the tips.

Just then, another young man came over to their table, "Let me introduce you to my nephew, Glen", Mr. Helstead began. "He's going to the Cornell School for Hotel Management. One day, he'll take over for me”, he said proudly.

"Oh, my son, Kristopher will be attending Southern Cal as a music major this fall."

"Music, huh?” Glen condescendingly smiled at Kris.

Kris smiled back, but thought the guy was a little full of himself and extremely unattractive. Stop it, Kris reprimanded himself. He had to stop noticing all of the boys, before someone noticed him doing it.

Instead, Kris spoke up; “I play the piano and guitar".

"And viola, Kristopher." His mom added.

Glen gave him a look like he thought musicians were beneath his time.

Kris chose to ignore him and the rest of the snobby people that Mr. Helstead kept bringing to the table, including a couple of giggling girls that he could only assume were brought for his benefit.

Kris was looking around the room at nothing and everything, when he noticed a group of young people walk through. The tall one was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses and everyone was carrying bags.

Mr. Helstead saw Kris looking in their direction. "Those are the dance kids and some other staff", his tone of voice, dripping with disdain.

That caused Kris to look over at them again. The tall one had long legs and his pants were hugging his ass and...

"Kris", his mom repeated.

"Sorry?" Kris was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Helstead asked you a question", she said sweetly.

Kris turned to look at the man, hoping that no one could tell what he was thinking, although he was positive that he was blushing.

"What kind of music do you like to play, Kristopher?"

"I love rock and roll", he started, but Mr. Allen interrupted him. "Kris will be playing classical music on the viola and piano. We have hopes that he will get a chair in the symphony, one day.”

Kris rolled his eyes and then searched for the group which had disappointingly left the dining room.

Kris made a point later to find out more about the tall guy. "So, dance kids? What does that mean?" He asked Mr. Helstead.

"Adam Lambert and Danielle Stori teach dance lessons to the guests as well as mingle in the evenings, getting everyone to participate.”

Kris perked up, "Dancing lessons?"

"Kris, you don't dance", Daniel snorted.

Kris stuck his tongue out at his brother for the second time today.

"Well Allen family, enjoy your meal." And then Mr. Helstead left.

As Kris took bites of his food, the name Adam kept swirling around in his mind. From what he saw of him, he was tall, dark, and gorgeous. He wanted to see his eyes.

"What are you looking so stupid about?" Daniel goaded him.

"Nothing", Kris started to flick his straw at his brother, but mother's sharp stare made him stop short.

The meal was delicious and Kris indulged in his dessert as the music changed from light dinner music to the live band. He looked up and noticed the couple from earlier, Adam Lambert and that girl, Danielle?

They took to the dance floor, doing something that Kris didn't recognize. They were really good and Kris found himself wanting to get out there, but before he could move, Mr. Helstead was ushering the pair to break it up and take other partners.

Kris didn't want Adam to see how awkward he was on the dance floor, and there was no way that he'd offer to help Kris, as his job was to woo the ladies.

However, before he had the chance to sneak off, the girl, Danielle, was pulling Kris onto the floor and showing him how to move. "Uh", Kris started to say.

"Just hold on to me, hun", she said. Kris put his arms around her waist. He could tell she was trying to flirt with him, but he guessed that was her job and flirted with all of the boys, young and old. However, Kris kept looking past her to see who Adam was dancing with.

“Eyes here”, Danielle corrected, smiling knowingly.

“Uh”, Kris stumbled.

“He’s spectacular, isn’t he?”

“Who?”, Kris played dumb.

Danielle just shook here head and smiled. “Let me show you something, honey.” And then she was making Kris move in ways he didn’t know he could.

After the dance, Kris thanked her, and slinked off the floor, hoping to just watch Adam for a while.

He found him moving through the female guests, using his obvious charms on each and every one of them. “I’ll bet they all sign up for lessons, tomorrow”, he said under his breath.

“Oh, they will”, he hadn’t even realized that Danielle was still nearby. Blushing, Kris looked away and then left to find his parents.

~~~~

Later that evening, while the family was in their cabin, Kris asked if he could go out the main hall to see what activities were going on.

“Such a joiner, Kris”, his mother commented and she smiled as he left the cabin.

As Kris walked outside, first passing the smaller cabins and then finally the buildings, he heard some loud music playing.

It was rock and roll and the music was calling him. As his feet took him closer and closer to that sound, his heart beat a little faster, hoping that he would be there.

Kris was only a few feet away, when a girl, around his age walked up to him. "What are you doing here? This is the staff quarters, you aren't supposed to be anywhere near here", she looked him up and down, sizing up what his deal might be. "Cute", she added.

Kris blushed, more because he was caught, not that a girl thought he was cute.

"Um, I heard the music and I wanted to... uh..."

“I’m Sheila”, she introduced herself.

“Kris.”

"Wanna see something? Come with me", she took his hand and pulled him inside. He stopped and stared at all of the bodies on the dance floor. There were mostly in couples, boys and girls, girls and girls, and wait, is that? Kris gulped as he saw two boys dancing close, their hands on each other, grinding to the music. The shorter one threw his head back and the taller man nuzzled and then licked his neck. Kris felt himself getting aroused; then got embarrassed and tried to leave.

Sheila grabbed his hand, “Its ok honey. You’re safe here.” She walked him over to the side, where he could watch everyone. Kris shot her a look, not wanted anyone to discover his secret.

But, as he looked around and saw the different couple’s dancing together; he did feel safe.

That’s until he walked in and Kris’s face felt hot. He thought about running away before Adam noticed him. Then he laughed to himself, why would Adam notice him? He was nobody.

The gorgeous black haired, blue eyed dancer stepped inside with that girl, Danielle, and those two immediate started grinding together on the dance floor to some sick beat. Kris’s heart fell. He’s into girls.

Sheila caught him staring at Adam and shook her head.

“They make a great couple”, Kris said over the music.

“Who?”

“Those two”, he pointed to Adam and Danielle. Sheila started to laugh. “They’re not a couple, Kris”, she smiled like she had a secret she was dying to tell.

“Oh”, Kris responded, smiling on the inside. That doesn’t mean he’s…

“He’s coming this way”, she announced as Kris felt his skin get clammy and eyes grow wide.

Adam nodded to Sheila, “hey cous”.

“Hi Adam”, Sheila spoke cheerfully.

“What’s he doing here?” Adam spat.

“I’m Kris.”

Adam just stared, smirking. “What are you doing here, Kris? This is staff only.” His eyes were actually twinkling, Kris thought.

“I came with her”, he rambled instead.

Adam nodded again and started to turn away, but not before he noticed a disappointed expression on his face. It was over too quick though, so Kris thought he just imagined it.

Then, Adam suddenly turned around and grabbed Kris’s arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He held him close and placed Kris’s arms around his waist while he put his own arms on Kris’s shoulders and started moving him to the music; never taking his eyes off of him.  
At first, Kris felt awkward but then he began to feel the music and Adam. His manhood was pressed against Kris’s leg and he could tell the man was aroused, as much as he was. Kris let himself relax into Adam’s touch. He lifted his head up and slightly parted his lips, hoping that Adam would kiss him…

But, instead the song ended and Adam was pulling away, winking at him. And then he was gone.

Kris left abruptly after that and ran back to his cabin. His mom and dad were still up. “Hi honey, did you have fun?”

“Yeah, sure mom. I’m going to bed.”

Instead, Kris went into the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to release his tension. He stood under the warm water and brought himself to orgasm; all the while thinking of Adam.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a dance kid from West Hollywood working at Helstead's Family Resort in the year 1963. Kris is just eighteen, going to college in the fall with a huge secret and comes to the resort with his family where he discovers Adam, Dancing and First Love.

The next morning, the Allen family went to the main hall for Breakfast. Kris didn’t expect to see Adam, though. He didn’t know what he did during the day time, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t serving the guests their breakfast.

The Allen family was seated at their table, while Brent, the waiter from the other day brought juice and coffee. Kris sipped on his orange juice while continually searching the dining room.

“What are you looking for?” Daniel asked him, snottily. “Or who?”

“Nobody”, Kris retorted, staring into his glass.

Mr. Helstead came over to greet them while his nephew explained the activities for the day. He invited Kris to help him out.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea”, Mrs. Allen interrupted. “Kris would love to join you.”

Kris rolled his eyes, but thought that maybe he’d find Adam outside.

He did find Danielle; she was in the large courtyard, doing various activities with some of older lady guests. He wanted to go up to her and ask where Adam was, but thought he’d sound completely lame. So, instead he followed Glen around and hoped to catch the gorgeous dancer later on.

As they walked the grounds, Glen began explaining to Kris, all of his duties. “One of them is keeping the ladies happy.”

“I thought that was the waiter’s job”, Kris interjected.

After the look he shot Kris, Glen continued. “I will run this hotel someday. I’m a great catch for any of these young ladies.” He announced, pompously.

Kris rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you are, Glen.”

~~~~ 

Kris couldn’t wait till lunch. Not that he was hungry, but he was sick and tired of hearing about Glen’s various conquests and how he was such a catch. Kris didn’t believe any of it. The guy was an arrogant ass and any girl that fell for that? He chuckled to himself not even finishing that thought.

He started to walk back to his cabin, using lunch as the excuse for ditching Glen, when that girl from last night found him.

“Hi Kris”

Kris turned around to see that girl. “Hi… uh…”

“Sheila”, she corrected.

“Sheila”, he repeated and then looked around.

“Adam’s rehearsing and giving lessons today. Do you want me to take you to him?” She smiled sweetly. 

“No”, he blurted. “Um…”

“Kris, Adam is just like you, it’s ok.”

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly.

She just shook her head, “Come with me”, she coaxed.

Kris followed her to the dance studio that had a large room with wood floors and mirrors. It also had a turntable and a selection of records on a shelf.

They walked down the long hallway towards the sound that was coming from the room. Some sort of fast ballroom song and then he heard a sultry voice. He knew immediately who it belonged to. They walked past the window and Kris caught a glimpse of Adam dancing the foxtrot with an older women. He felt an immediate pang of jealousy; which was absolutely ridiculous. Wasn’t it?

They watched Adam and the women dance, if you could call it that. She was hanging all over him, taking way too long to learn the steps that didn’t seem all that difficult. Kris figured she just liked touching Adam. He knew how she felt. 

Sheila watched Kris watching Adam and giggled, “You like him”, she stated.

Kris barely heard her, but since she didn’t seem to think that was an awful thing, he just let it go, but felt his cheeks go red.  
“Hi Sheila”, a young woman’s voice called out. Kris looked up to see Adam’s dance partner, Danielle. She was beautiful, for a girl.

“Kris, right?” She smiled at him.

“Yeah. Is it alright if I’m here?” He quickly asked her.

“You mean, stalking Adam?” She teased. 

Kris’s eyes got wide and he started to falter, “No, I mean, it’s just…”

“Yeah, it’s ok”, she reassured his with kind eyes. “This is where we teach private and semi-private lessons to the resort guests.  
We also rehearse for our show, too. You can watch us if you like.”

“Show?”

“Yeah, Adam and I do a dance demonstration here at this resort, like you saw last night, and another one down the road a few miles.”

“Oh, that’s nice”, he nodded, moving his gaze back to Adam and the woman.

“She’s one of his regulars”, Danielle continued. “She doesn’t have a clue.”

Kris looked back at Danielle, confused.

Sheila whispered to her, “Neither does he”, she nodded towards Kris. Both ladies smirked.

Once the music stopped, Danielle entered the room and greeted the older woman, finally shooing her out so she and Adam could begin their rehearsal.

Adam looked up and saw Kris through the window looking at him. Danielle knew what he was thinking, “I told him he could watch.”

Adam just nodded. He totally thought the kid was cute, but he was a guest. Guests were off limits to him; the male one’s anyway. His job was to swoon the rich ladies and make money for the resort in the form of lessons. However, that didn’t stop the desperate ones from making plays on him and trying to get him into bed. He laughed at their attempts. He wasn’t even remotely interested in any of them. 

Sheila and Kris watched Danielle and Adam run through their routine. “God, she’s flexible”, Kris commented.

“Yeah, she’s been dancing since she was a kid. Adam, too.”

“Adam’s amazing.” He wasn’t even listening to her at this point; he just wanted to be the one in Adam’s arms. “I want to learn to dance like that”, he ended up saying.

“Danielle could teach you”, Sheila offered. Even she knew that it wouldn’t be allowed for Adam to give an official lesson to one of the male guests. It’s not that anyone in management knew he was that way, but still… It just wasn’t acceptable in today’s society.

“Oh”, Kris sounded disappointed.

“You should come back tonight.”

“Where? You mean?”

“Where the real dancing is”, she giggled. “Adam’s more… free when he’s with us, you know, his friends.”

Kris knew what she was getting at and just let it go. Was it that obvious? Maybe just to her because she already knew someone like that. Kris wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to know about him, though. But, he really did want to dance with Adam again, so he said, “Sure. I’d like that”

Kris left before Adam and Danielle were finished. He needed to get back to his family. They were already in the cabin getting ready for lunch. “Did you have fun, Kris? Did Glen introduce you to some girls?”

Is that why they want me hanging around that guy? “Uh, no. Not really.” I can meet girls on my own. Not that I want to. He immediately thought of Adam, and grinned to himself. He got cleaned up and then the family headed to the main hall. They were guided to their table and seated. Glen noticed them right away and came over to their table. “So, I saw you talking with Sheila, Kris”, he said, smugly.

“Yeah, she’s really nice”

“Oh Kris, you met a girl?”

Before Kris could say they were just friends, Glen interrupted, “She’s staff”. And when he said ‘staff’, he didn’t mean the college kids hired as waiters and bellhops; he meant the working crew; housekeepers, dishwashers and food preparation staff. Those were beneath everyone else, in Glen’s eyes.

Kris rolled his eyes. “She’s just a friend that I made, and she’s very nice”, he repeated.

“Well, maybe Glen can introduce you to one of the nice college girls working here, sweetie”, his mom smiled sweetly.

Kris wanted to vomit. God, were they all stupid? Even if he did like girls, which he doesn’t, he was not a snob. He just never realized how much his family was. 

“I’ll see you later Kris”, Glen got his point across and left Kris to deal with the fallout. What an asshole.

“I don’t know if you should be socializing with the working staff, Kris”, his dad had now joined the conversation.

“I’m not socializing, just talking. Jeez”

“Kristopher, no need for that tone”, mom reprimanded.

Kris couldn’t wait for the food to arrive so he could politely ignore them.

Daniel moved his chair closer to Kris and whispered into his ear, “I’d think they’d just be glad that you’re interested in a girl”, he snickered and then moved his seat back.

Kris stiffened, taking sudden interest in his glass of coke. Had Daniel figured him out?

After lunch, his parents were going to play some golf and Daniel had made friends with the twin boys in the cabin a few doors down from them. So, Kris went to find Sheila again. He was going to make a point of being her friend, now. He found her walking back to her cabin. “Sheila”, he called.

“Hey Kris”.

“Can I hang out with you?”

“Sorry honey, I have to work. Come by tonight after dinner, though.” She said, apologetically.

“Yeah, I will.”

Kris decided to walk to the studio where Sheila had taken him earlier and see if he could find Adam. He knew that he shouldn’t, but…

He heard the music as he approached the building. But, it wasn’t Adam. Danielle was there giving a lesson to an older gentleman, who wanted to be a better dancer for his wife. He watched for a while, hoping that maybe Danielle would be able to teach him something afterwards. He was alone with his thoughts when… “So, you like to watch”, it was a statement.

“Huh?” Kris turned and faced him. Gorgeous, blue-eyed, fantastic black hair... He blinked.

“Or were you looking for someone?” He grinned.

“Uh…”

“Kris, right?”

Kris beamed, Adam had remembered his name. He just nodded, afraid that he’d say something stupid again.

“You want to learn something?”

It took Kris just a moment to register that Adam mean dancing. He nodded again, grinning.

“You’re cute, kid.” 

Kris’s face fell, he wasn’t a kid.

But Adam wasn’t trying to offend him. He looked again and this time said, “You’re very cute”, lifting Kris’s chin so he was staring right into those gorgeous eyes. Kris couldn’t have looked away if he tried. 

“Come on”, he said, leading Kris into another room. This one had no windows, but it was still a dance room and had a record player and mirrors along the wall.

Adam turned it on, the disc instantly playing. It wasn’t a song that Kris recognized. It was a mid tempo song, the beat at the beginning was rad. ‘Whenever I'm with him…

Something inside…’, the song began… The next thing Kris knew, Adam was placing Kris’s hands around Adam’s waist and then he put his own hands around Kris’s shoulders. “Follow my lead, ok?” Adam was moving them both to the music. ‘Starts to burnin… And I'm filled with desire‘. Adam put his hands on Kris’s hips, making them sway. “That’s it”, he encouraged. ‘Just like a heat wave… Burning in my heart’ 

“I like this song”, Kris finally spoke.

“Martha and the Vandellas”, Adam answered, never taking his eyes off of his student. God, he could teach him some other things. Adam was getting dirty thoughts. He pulled himself out of it quickly though, he didn’t want any evidence of his attraction to the younger boy popping up or out.

Kris could feel the heat wave, and he never wanted it to end.

“Adam”, Danielle stormed in suddenly, pulling them both out of their trance and away form each other. “What are you doing?” she spat. “What if Glen saw you?”

Adam realized what he had just done, “You better go, Kris”, he commanded, and turned off the music. 

Danielle smiled at Kris as he left the room and then walked over to Adam. “Be careful. That could get you fired”, she warned.

~~~~ 

Kris ran away from the studio. He’d been so caught up in the moment and then he remembered what Sheila had told him earlier. He couldn’t be caught with Adam. 

He found his parents at the golf course and asked if he could play. He wasn’t very interested in golf, but he needed a distraction right now and he didn’t want to run into either Sheila or Glen. “Sure, Kris”, his mom answered. “You can share my clubs, sweetie.”

He would have taken offense at that comment, but his mother only meant that her clubs were shorter than his fathers. “Thanks, mom.”

He finished the round with them, not really concentrating, but just thinking about Adam. He enjoyed dancing with him so much. The music, the heat... He wanted more…

That evening while getting cleaned and dress for dinner, all Kris could think about was tonight. And seeing Adam again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Allen’s were seated at their table that evening and Glen couldn’t wait to come over and gloat about his finding a girl for Kris to meet. “I’ll introduce you after dinner”, he grinned.

“Um, I already have plans”, Kris interjected. There was no way he wasn’t meeting Sheila and Adam tonight. But, he didn’t want anyone to know, so he had to try and figure out a way to get out of this jam.

“That’s lovely, Glen. Kris can’t wait to meet her.”, his mom replied. “Right, Kris?”

He nodded politely, but inwards, Kris was seething.

After dinner, the ballroom floor cleared and Adam and Danielle came out to do their demonstration. Kris couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“She’s very beautiful, isn’t she?” Mrs. Allen commented, thinking that Kris was looking at Danielle.

“Um, yeah, she is.”

Just then, Glen came back over with a girl around Kris’s age. She wasn’t very pretty, but she was college bound. Kris figured that she was one of Glen’s rejects, so he was giving her to Kris as a consolation prize; to her.

“Dr. and Mrs. Allen”, he began, formally. “This is Monica Stanwick. Her family is the Long Beach Stanwick’s.” Kris had no idea or did he even care who they were, but his dad seemed to know exactly and seemed impressed.

“Monica”, he looked her up and down, approvingly. “This is our son Kristopher Allen”, he presented him to her.

Kris blurted, “Kris”.

“Nice to meet you, Kris”, she squeaked.

“Uh, you too.” Kris tried to be polite, but they were blocking his view to Adam and he was getting annoyed. However, not to be rude as she took a seat next to Kris, he pretended to be interested in the conversation she was actually having with herself.

“Well, I see that they are getting along famously”, Glen seemed awfully proud of himself and excused himself quickly. Kris got the feeling that Glen knew he was uninterested, but was just trying to be an asshole, or kiss up to his parents for some reason, whom had just now joined her conversation, so Kris could put his attention back to the dance floor.

“Oh, do you like to dance?” Monica asked him.

“Um, I’m not very good.” Kris replied. He had no intention of asking this girl to dance. However, Monica grabbed his hand in mid-speech and practically dragged him out to the floor, which was now being occupied by various couples. Adam and Danielle were still out there, choosing guests to partner with for the current dance.

Monica wasn’t much of a dancer either, but that didn’t stop her from making a spectacle of herself on the dance floor and unfortunately, Kris too. He caught Adam glancing at him and smirking. Kris rolled his eyes, hoping that Adam realized this was not his idea, at all.

After about an hour of this excruciating torture, Monica asked Kris if he’d like to take a stroll. He silently cursed Glen for doing this to him and decided that maybe he could somehow throw her back his way.

He smiled and said, “Sure”, and caught his parents grinning happily, as he left the room with Monica.

Once they were outside, Kris started asking her questions about Glen and how they met, etc, etc, to see if there had been any interest. He realized quickly, that Monica thought about as much of Glen as he did and they ended up laughing at his expense. Kris discovered that she really was a nice girl, and that they could probably be friends, but he really needed to let her down easily so she wouldn’t get any hopes about herself and him.

“Kris”, she laughed. “Don’t worry. I really don’t need anyone to set me up with a date. No offense, I’m sure you’re a great catch too…” She said, with a sarcastic tone, that Kris knew was meant for Glen. “I was really just trying to get away from that ‘turd’.”

“Oh”, Kris laughed at her nickname for Glen. “Well I’m glad, and I really did enjoy talking with you, Monica. I’ll see you around?” She gave him a knowing look, and said goodbye, leaving Kris alone to find Sheila.

He started walking towards the staff quarters, trying to remember exactly where she took him the other night, when he saw her. “Hey, Sheila”, he called out.

“Kris”, she squealed. “I saw you with that girl”, she accused.

“Yeah, Glen tried to set me up with her”, he shrugged apologetically. “I don’t like her; like that.”

“Come on, Adam should be here soon.” Kris wondered why Sheila was being so nice to him. It seemed that Adam wouldn’t have any trouble finding someone on his own. But then again, he had his own secret to keep. Kris didn’t really want to become someone's dirty little secret. But it was better than not being Adam's anything.

He followed Sheila inside and once again he saw bodies pressed together, grinding and dancing to the music. Mostly guys dancing with girls, but there were those two boys that Kris couldn't keep his eyes off. He wasn’t really interested in either one of them, just that they were; and how no one here seemed to mind.

“That’s Kurt and Derik”, Sheila explained. “We accept everyone here, Kris”, she shrugged.

He shot her a look, but then it softened immediately. Instead he just nodded and looked around the room for Adam. A few minutes later, he came in with Danielle. He spotted Kris right away and smiled.

“So, you’re here.”

“Yeah”, Kris blushed under the deep stare that Adam was giving him. He was totally undressing him with those gorgeous blue eyes. Kris gulped, and wished Adam would say or do something. Sensing his discomfort, Adam grabbed him and led him into the center of the dance floor. “Follow my lead”, he said, as he did earlier today. He placed Kris’s hands around his waist and guided Kris’s hips with his own hands.

Kris was warm. Really warm. He closed his eyes and let Adam move them both. It felt good. He felt really good. Kris edged himself closer until their groins were touching. Adam smirked, taking the hint and began grinding into Kris’s crotch. God, the heat. “Uh…”

“Eyes up here, Kris”, Adam snickered.

They danced all evening; both slow and fast songs. Kris preferred the slow ones, because Adam would hold him close and Kris could feel his manhood pressed against him. He liked it; a lot.

As they were dancing to the new Righteous Brother’s song, Danielle came over abruptly and cut in, taking Kris and whispering into Adam’s ear.

He looked in the direction she was nodding to and stepped back. “What’s going on?” Kris asked her. “Glen”, was all she said. Kris understood immediately. Was he looking for him? Did his parents send that jerk out to find him, or was Glen doing it on his own.

Danielle danced him towards the back door, nodding Sheila to follow her. Once the four of them were outside, they huddled. “Kris, you better get back. Sheila will take you.”

Kris started to argue, but Adam nodded furiously. “It will stop Glen from asking too many questions.”

“Ok.” Kris looked sadly at Adam. He wasn’t ready for the night to end yet.

“I’ll give you a dance lesson tomorrow”, Danielle promised, understanding how Kris was feeling.

“Yeah, we’ll see you in the morning”, Adam spoke and then went back into the room, searching for Glen. Fortunately, he hadn’t found what or who he was looking for and had gone.

Kris and Sheila walked the long way around so there was no evidence of where they'd just come from.

Glen found them just outside the main hall. “There you are, Kris.” He said, accusingly.

“Hey, Glen. Sheila was just showing me around the grounds”, he quickly covered.

“What happened to Monica?”

“She’s really nice, but I think she had other plans”, Kris decided to let him think that Monica was the one not interested; which was also true.  
“Oh, well, I’m sure we can find someone else for you”, he looked directly at Sheila.

“No thanks, I’m doing just fine, Glen.” Kris hoped that would be the end of it, but probably not. They stopped in front of the hall and Kris turned to his friend, “Thanks Sheila. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yup. Bye Kris.” She just nodded at Glen and then took off towards the staff quarters.

Kris scrambled away too, hoping that Glen wouldn’t follow him. He got inside his cabin to find his family playing a board game. “Oh Kris, there you are”, his mother stood up and gave him a hug. “How was Monica, dear?”

“She was fine, mom. I don’t really want to be set up with girls though, ok?” He stomped off to his and Daniels room and shut the door. He also didn’t want to discuss this any further.

He got undressed and got into bed and lay their thinking about the evening and dancing with Adam. God, he was so hot. Kris imagined what might have happened if Glen hadn’t ruined his evening. Adam holding him, pressing his body into his; and then kissing his lips…

Just then his mom came in. “Is everything alright, sweetie?”

“It’s fine mom. I just want to find my own friends, ok?”

“You like this Sheila?” She gently asked him.

“As a friend, yes”, he answered defensively.

“Ok, Kris.”

“OK” He dismissed her and got under the covers. “Thanks, mom.”

Mom quietly shut the door and took his reaction as typical teenage angst. She smiled, thinking that maybe her boy finally had his first crush. Boy was she ever right and so very wrong at the same time.

~~~~ 

The next morning, the Allen’s went to breakfast in the main hall. Kris was quiet. He hoped there’d be no more discussion of him meeting new girls. That was until Glen came bounding over to their table. “Kris, so I found another girl you might like.”

Their waiter, Brent was just pouring their orange juice and snickered. Kris shot him a look and found sympathetic eyes. Brent mouthed, ‘Sorry buddy’ and grinned. Brent knew all about the heir to the resort. Glen wasn’t quite the catch he made himself out to be. Brent, along with most of the other waiters were college kids; working to make extra money during the summer. Not all of them came from wealthy families, and although some were definitely the snobby types, Brent, it turned out, was not. Kris got a chance to talk to him later in the day and found out that he was a pretty nice guy. And, he had a girl back home, so he wasn’t so into all of the schmoozing that some of the others were into. “Do you know Sheila?” Kris asked him.

“Who?”

“She’s staff.”

“Oh, we don’t really hang out with them too much.”

“Aren’t you staff?”

“Wait staff. Completely different, Kris”, he chuckled uncomfortably.

Kris decided to not mention Adam at all.

While Mr. and Mrs. Allen were playing golf again, and Dan was with his new friends, Kris went to find Danielle and begin his dancing lessons.  
He arrived at the studio and found both Danielle and Adam. “Hey”, he announced his arrival.

“Hi Kris”, Adam was putting on a record at the turntable, looking so incredibly hot.

“Ready for your lesson?” Danielle had her hair up and was wearing dance clothing. She looked just like a ballerina.

“Yeah, I am”, he replied to her, but couldn’t take his eyes off of Adam.

“Adam’s going to stay”, she assured him. Kris nodded, but his stupid grin gave his true feelings away.

Danielle smiled and took Kris by the waist. To his delight, Adam stood right behind him guiding him through Danielle's instructions. He whispered into Kris's ear. "Just follow me." It was the sexiest fucking thing that Kris had ever experienced, but he tried to not become excited. That would be totally embarrassing.

Danielle grinned, seeing Kris blush and knowing that she wasn't the cause.

All in all, it was a pretty good lesson. They taught Kris the fox trot and the beginnings of the Mambo before Danielle’s next student arrived. Adam stayed close, but Danielle was the primary teacher in case anyone discovered them; which thankfully, they didn’t.

Kris wished that he didn’t have to go. He wanted to spend the entire day with them; well with Adam. He wanted to talk to him and get to know him. He wanted to taste those lips and… Adam smiled at Kris, giving him a wink and the goose bumps as Kris left the building.

Kris found his parents and brother as they were heading into the main hall for lunch. They asked him how his morning had been and he told them about his dance lesson with Danielle. He left Adam out completely.

“That’s wonderful Kris. Maybe you can show us what you learned, later.”

“Uh, maybe.” He had no intention of doing that. What he really wanted to do was find Adam and do that other kind of dancing again. He felt warm all over just thinking about him.

After dinner, Adam and Danielle showed up on the dance floor and Kris couldn’t take his eyes off of them.  
“I think Kris has a crush”, his brother teased.

“What, no”, Kris spat. Had Dan figured him out?

“She’s a very pretty girl, Kris.”

Oh right, they thought he was looking at Danielle. Phew, he thought. He’d better be more careful.

After their demonstration, they both sought out dance partners, and Danielle spotted Kris right away. She walked over to him, signaling to him with her finger to join her.

At first, Kris shook his head, but his mother coaxed him. “Go on, Kris; I’d love to see you out there.” She nudged him and he finally relented, Danielle taking his hand and pulling him onto the floor.

“Just follow my lead”, she said, and he immediately looked at Adam, remembered how he’d say those exact words to him. The song they played was a foxtrot. Kris could do this. Danielle smiled as they moved to the music.

Adam glanced over and caught Kris’s gaze and smiled at the two of them; making Kris blush. It felt good. Danielle encouraged him with her eyes.  
He caught Glen’s glare from the side of the room and just knowing that he was jealous made Kris very happy.

When the song was over, Danielle hugged him tight. “Nice job, sweetie”, she winked. “Meet us later?”

He nodded and then left the floor, joining his family at the table. Mom was grinning from ear to ear and Dan was shaking his head. Kris just rolled his eyes while planning his escape. He wanted to see Adam. He needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic almost a year ago. I love the movie dirty dancing and thought kradam was a perfect match. It follows the movie a lot, even some direct quotes, but with some twists. I hope you enjoy it. Completed fic, I'll try and post twice a week. Please comment, it makes me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris was finally able to make his escape, telling his parents that he was going to see Sheila. “I thought he liked that dance girl”, his dad questioned, looking confused.

Mom just shook her head, “I’m just glad that he’s showing interest, dear.” Neil Allen nodded in response. They’d often wondered when Kristopher would become interested in girls. He was almost in college.

Kris found Sheila outside waiting for him, in case Glen saw him. “Thanks, Sheila.”

“You’re welcome.” She took his hand and they walked over past the staff quarters to their evening hang out.

Adam and Danielle weren’t back yet, so Kris hung out with Sheila and a couple of the girls. One of the boys, Kurt, asked him to dance, but Kris shook his head. The boy just shrugged and found another partner. 

Kris watched them all dancing. As much fun as he had at his fox trot lesson, this is the kind of dancing he really liked to do. He wondered if Adam could give him some private lessons. He was watching the action on the floor when Adam and Danielle arrived. He could see Adam searching the room with his eyes and when he spotted Kris, he smiled. That made Kris warm all over.

Adam came over to him and they carefully stayed off to the side and away from the door view in case Glen came snooping around again.“Kris”, Adam greeted him and put his arms around Kris’s shoulders, guiding him on the floor and moving his hips to the beat of the music. “I want you to teach me”, Kris spoke quietly, “To dance like this.” 

“There are so many things I want to teach you, Kris.” Kris blushed bright crimson and just stared into Adam’s eyes. God, he wanted that, too. 

Adam leaned over and gently kissed his lips. Kris melted into his touch, kissing him back and hoping for more, but Adam pulled away, smiling at him; now he knew for sure. 

They spent the rest of the evening doing the fun kind of dancing. Adam taught him a few things and he was tingling by the end of the night.  
Then, Sheila walked Kris back to the guest area and said goodnight. Kris decided to see what was happening in the main hall. That way he could at least tell his parents something about how he’d spent his evening.

He soon found Monica and she seemed genuinely happy to see him. “Hi Kris”.

“Oh, Hi Monica”, he replied.

“Where have you been?” she asked, curious.

“Oh, I uh…”

“It’s ok. I saw you with that girl. What’s her name?”

“Sheila? We’re just friends.”

“You don’t need to explain. I saw you dancing, too.” 

“What?” He panicked. 

She just smiled at him. “Hey if you just want to hang out. I’d like to be friends.”

“Yeah, I'd like that, too.” Kris wasn’t sure if she was on to him or not, but she didn’t seem to mind, either.

~~~~ 

The next morning, after breakfast, Kris decided to find Adam. He wanted to spend the whole day with him, not just after dinner, or their brief dance lessons.

He found the two of them in the studio practicing. Danielle noticed him first and pointed to the door. Adam grinned, waving Kris inside.

Kris ran over to him and they kissed again. Danielle cleared her throat and Adam mouthed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. I just don’t want you getting caught.”

They finished with Kris’s lesson. He thought he was getting pretty good. Afterwards, Danielle and Adam each had another lesson. “I have some free time before lunch. Come to my cabin?” Adam pleaded with his eyes.

Kris swallowed, his eyes widened. He just nodded, and left the building. He was getting that warm feeling again. His mind was swimming with the possibilities of why Adam asked him to come to his cabin. Maybe they would talk or kiss some more. He'd like that; a lot. He couldn’t even imagine what else they might do, but he wanted it. He wanted Adam to teach him things. He wanted Adam to touch him.

He was totally in his own thoughts and not looking where he was going, when he literally ran into Monica. “Hi Kris”, she squeaked, taking a step back.  
“Monica! Oh sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Thinking about someone?”

“Um no”, he blushed. “I gotta go.”

“Kris, it’s ok”, she gave him warm eyes. “Stay with me?”

Kris saw no malice in her eyes, just friendship. “Ok, what are you doing?” He shrugged. Who knows, he might even have some fun.

“This stupid game that I can’t win; help me?” She asked, frustrated.

Kris kept glancing at his watch. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t late. Fortunately, Sheila showed up about twenty minutes later. “Ready, Kris?” She interrupted the two playing horseshoes.

“Yeah”, he quickly said. “Um, Monica?”

“It’s alright, Kris. See you later?”

“Definitely” Then he turned his head to Sheila, “Thanks.”

“I love my cousin”, was her response. "And, I guess I'm getting fond of you too", she winked.

Sheila and Kris walked over to Adam’s cabin. They heard music coming from the room. “I’ll leave you here, Kris”, she grinned, and then was off, leaving Kris alone at the door. He swallowed again and took a deep breath. He’d never been so nervous or excited in his entire life. He walked up to the door and knocked softly.

A couple of moments later, the door opened and Adam was standing there, looking gorgeous. They stared at each other for just a few seconds before Adam was pulling Kris inside. He locked the door and then he was kissing him.

Kris felt like a feather. He was floating. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Adam kissed his lips, and then Kris parted them, allowing Adam entrance with his tongue. They stood there with their arms wrapped around each other, tongues tangled and lips moving, taking the other one in. 

The record player began playing a slow song, so Adam wrapped Kris in his arms and they began to dance; Adam singing in his ear. His voice was beautiful. Kris leaned in closer, wanting to feel every inch of Adam. 

When the song was over, Adam whispered in his ear, “Kris, I want you; so badly.” He waited for Kris’s response, which came in the form of a fast nod. Adam took that as an invitation and lifted Kris into his arms and carried him over to his bed and laid him down gently. He covered Kris with his own body, kissing him again; their bodies pressed together; breathes quickening.

“I want to make love to you, Kris. May I?” He asked sweetly.

Kris’s breath was taken away. He bore his big brown eyes into Adam’s crystal blue ones. “I want this”, he assured him. “I’ve never…”, he said, shyly.  
“I’ll be gentle, I promise”, Adam assured him, lifting Kris's chin, searching his eyes. When he was sure that Kris really wanted this, he went back to kissing Kris's lips; gently at first, and then biting and sucking, making them red and swollen, but he wanted more; demanded more. Breaking apart, Adam sat up and slowly unbuttoned Kris's shirt, sliding his arms out of the sleeves, tossing the shirt aside. Then he pulled Kris's t-shirt over his head, exposing his chest. Adam smiled warmly and took one of Kris’s nipples into his mouth, sucking on the bud, causing it to harden. Kris wasn't sure how much more of this he could possible take. It was amazing, and Adam hadn't even done anything yet. "Adam", he whispered.

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, licking the other nipple, making Kris shiver.

"Please, I want this."

Adam helped Kris wiggle out of his shorts, leaving him only in his underwear. He lay Kris down on the bed and just admired him for a moment until the boy begged him with his eyes to continue. Caressing the length of his legs with his fingers, Adam glanced down to see Kris's growing excitement, his underwear tenting with his bulge. It made Adam’s mouth water with anticipation.

He wanted to tease him just a little while longer, so he spread Kris's legs apart, and then kissed the inside of his thigh, just under his sac, his tongue finding the edge of the cotton, dipping just under it, licking the sensitive skin. "Oh God, Adam", Kris whined.

"It’s alright, baby", Adam said, gently. He pulled down Kris's underwear, tossing them next to his other clothing, leaving him completely naked before him. "Oh Kris; you're so beautiful."

Kris blushed, "I want to see you, too." Adam started to get up, but Kris stopped him. "Let me?" Adam nodded as Kris sat up and then peeled Adam's clothes off, quicker than Adam had done for him. Once both men were naked, Adam kissed Kris again, pushing him down and opening his legs again. 

"Gorgeous. I want to suck you." Kris's brain was in overdrive. He'd jerked off many times, but he couldn't imagine how great it would feel to have Adam's mouth on his cock, until he did. Kris let out a soft moan, as Adam engulfed him with his mouth, licking, sucking, teasing... It felt so good.

Adam didn't want him to come yet, so he stopped, abruptly. Kris looked up at the man on top of him, "Don't stop", he pleaded.

"I'm going to open you up for me now, alright, baby?"

Kris nodded, wondering what that exactly meant.

"Just relax, Kris, ok? I won't hurt you." Adam looked at him with deep blue eyes. Kris knew he was safe.

Adam could feel him relax a little, while he grabbed the lube that he kept inside his nightstand. He popped open the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers, making them slick. "Kris, I’m going to touch you now", he told him, gently.

Kris nodded, giving him permission, so Adam began to insert one lubed finger into Kris's hole, until Kris tensed. "Adam", his voice squeaked, eyes wide.  
"It's alright". Instead, Adam just massaged the area around his hole, keeping it lubed, while he took one of Kris's balls into his mouth, licking one, and then the other, and then sliding his mouth over Kris's cock.

While Kris was distracted by the maddening stimulation to his cock and balls, Adam gently pushed one lubed finger inside of Kris. "You alright, baby?" He asked.

"Feels good, weird... good", he babbled, squirming.

"How about this?" Adam curled his finger and hit Kris's prostate, causing Kris to yell out.

"What the heck was that?" Kris squealed in delight.

"Your pleasure bump", Adam smirked.

"Do it again", Kris demanded, sweetly.

"Ok", Adam added another finger, letting Kris get used to the feeling, and then he swept his fingers across his pleasure spot again. 

"Oh God, that's..." Kris was pushing against Adam's fingers now. Adam smiled, knowing that Kris was enjoying this, and would be able to take him.

Adam added a third finger and was stretching Kris's hole, him wantonly begging for more. "Adam, please, I’m ready."

“Are you sure?”

“I… I’m sure”, he nodded again, scared and excited at the same time.

Adam pushed Kris's legs further apart and then he coated his cock with more of the lube. He sought Kris’s eyes and made sure he was ready, and then he started to push himself inside of him.

"Burns", Kris whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No", he nervously giggled.

“Relax, Kris. It’ll feel better.” Adam pushed in a little further, stopping every couple of inches to give Kris time to adjust to the large intrusion in his ass. While he pushed, he watched Kris's face, his blissful expression; eyes blown with lust.

"Ok, baby, I'm going push some more. Just keep relaxed."

Kris nodded as Adam slid all the way inside of him. “Ahh”, Kris breathed, his eyes stuck on Adam’s. After just a few seconds, he began pushing back on Adam’s cock. “Adam, I’m ok", he whispered.

“You’re beautiful, Kris.” He started moving slowly at first, and then slowing building a rhythm of fucking into Kris. When Adam's cock hit his prostate again, Kris screamed out. "Do that again, Adam, oh God, that’s amazing."

Adam fucked him harder and faster as Kris’s fingers were digging into Adam’s ass cheeks, pushing him in farther. “Gorgeous, baby. Are you close?"  
"Fuck, oh yeah", he heard himself say. He’d never spoken like that before. He liked it.

Adam reached around and tugged on Kris's cock, squeezing and pulling, their sweat making it slick, continually fucking him to the same rhythm. He saw Kris’s face and the way he tensed, Adam knew he was there.

“Come for me, baby”, he coaxed as moments later, Kris contorted; white ribbons of cum spurting on Adam’s hand as Kris was brought to the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had. Adam fucked him through it, his own pleasure coming to a head and then he was shooting inside of Kris as he held onto the smaller boy.

They both came down as they clung to each other. “Kris, baby. That was beautiful. You were incredible.”

Kris looked up at him with bit brown eye, "Adam that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my entire life."

Adam smiled and then kissed him. “I’m glad, baby.”

“I like when you call me baby”, Kris blushed.

They cleaned up a little and then Kris needed to meet his family for lunch. He felt different, like he’d finally become a man. And, he liked it. “Adam”, he said, as Adam held him. “Is what we did wrong?”

Adam took his time answering Kris. Adam knew the score. He knew that male homosexually was not exactly accepted in this country. He could get fired at the very least. But he also knew what he felt. He shook his head slowly. “No, baby. It wasn’t wrong.”

“Thank you.”

“Kris?”

“Huh?”

“You can’t tell anyone.”

Kris looked up at Adam, questioningly. “You said it’s not wrong.”

“Baby, I don’t think it is…”

“But…”

“But they will. You do know that us being together is ‘immoral in the eyes of the law’.”

Kris was very naive, but he did know that. “It shouldn’t be.”

“I know. But if anyone found out, I’d be fired… or worse…”

“I won’t tell anyone, but I want to see you again”, Kris urged.

Adam nodded at that, “I have more to teach you, baby.”

Kris smiled and blushed. “I need to go.”

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes”, they came together for one last kiss and then Kris left the cabin; his heart both full and heavy at the same time. 

Adam watched him leave from his front porch. It couldn’t be wrong to feel this way, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Kris walked from Adam’s cabin to the main hall to meet his family for lunch. He didn’t realize how badly he was grinning until he ran into Monica near the entrance.

“Hi Kris”, she squealed, eying him suspiciously.

“Oh, hi Monica”, he smiled at her. He was so incredibly happy at the moment. He hoped no one noticed, but he really just wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

“Uh, you’re in a good mood, Kris.”

“I’m just hungry”, he shrugged.

“Sure thing”, she giggled. “See you later?”

“Yeah, OK.”

His family was just being seated when Kris arrived. “Oh there you are, Kristopher”, his dad called out to him. “Where have you been, son?”

“I had a dance lesson and then I was hanging out with Monica.” It wasn’t a total lie. He cleared his throat.

“Well, come and sit down dear”, his mother coaxed.

Glen came over to ask Kris where he’d been this morning, too. Kris tried to just blow him off, but his mother blurted out that he’d had a dance lesson.

“Dance lesson, with Danielle?” He snorted.

“Uh, yeah.”

“She’s pretty hot”, he declared, smugly. Then he got his face right up close to Kris’s ear so only he would hear him. “I did her last year”, then he backed off, waiting for Kris’s reaction.

Kris glared at him. He knew there was no way that someone like Danielle would give this jerk the time of day. Instead, he just looked right back at him and chuckled. “Ok, see ya later?”

“Yeah, I’m running the afternoon games”, he didn’t even notice that Kris had ignored his rude comment. That’s how arrogant he was. “Come and join me, Kris. There are always lots of pretty college girls around.”

“Sure thing, Glen.” Kris rolled his eyes as Glen walked away.

“He’s such a nice boy”, Mrs. Allen commented.

Kris had to contain his laughter. Were his parents totally clueless?

After lunch, Kris tried to find Sheila, but she was working, so instead he told his parents that he was going to take a nap.

“Are you feeling alright, Kristopher?”

“Yeah mom, I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“Well, OK. Your father and I have a tee time in about thirty minutes. You’ll be alright alone?”

“Yeah mom, go and have fun.”

Daniel followed Kris into his room and waited for their parents to leave. “So…”

“So what?” Kris answered, dryly.

“Where do you go all day, Kris? I mean, dancing lessons? Hardly”, he spat sarcastically.

“Dan, shut up, I like my dance lessons. Danielle is really nice and very talented.”

“Uh ok Kris, whatever”, he mimicked him and then left the cabin.

Finally, Kris thought to himself. He hadn’t had a moment alone since leaving Adam’s cabin. His ass was a little sore from his morning in Adam’s bed, but mostly he just felt incredible. He decided to take a shower and really clean himself off. He had smears of both his and Adam’s semen on him and while he’d love nothing more than to have a memento of Adam’s, he thought that he could probably choose something better than that.

He climbed into the tub, the hot water spraying on him, his fingers massaging himself, remembering earlier in the day. Adam made love to him. He’d had sex with a man; lost his virginity to a man. A really beautiful man. Kris couldn't feel ashamed. It felt too wonderful. He now had any doubts about himself washed away, along with the bodily remnants of their lovemaking left on his skin. He also realized something else. He was falling in love with him. That thought made him smile but he was also scared to death. What if Adam didn’t feel the same?

He decided to skip that nap and got dressed instead, leaving the cabin for the studio. When he arrived, Adam was giving a lesson to one of the rich ladies who were always pawing all over him. He felt a twinge of jealousy until Adam spotted him and winked at him; mouthing, stay.

Kris tried to remain invisible to the woman in case she got suspicious, but Danielle walked in and tackled him with a hug. “Hi Kris.”

“Hi Danielle.”

“So, can we talk?”

“Uh sure?”

“Come in here”, she pointed to the other dance room and Kris followed her inside. “So, Adam’s really important to me”, she said, closing the door.

“Me too”, he said, dreamily.

“Yeah, I can see that. Just be careful. You’d only get reprimanded, if that. You’re a guest”, Kris caught her rolling her eyes. He felt like apologizing.

“Adam”, she continued, “he’d definitely get fired and maybe worse. The boss doesn’t like the working class kids much and Adam, even less.”

“I will, I promise. But, I can’ stop seeing him, I can’t”, Kris was getting frantic, “I think I love him” he blurted then covered his mouth with his hand, wide eyes. “Uh, I mean…”

“Wow”

“Oh God, please don’t tell him I just said that.”

“It’s alright Kris. I won’t say anything”, she was smiling.

“What do you think of Glen?” Kris abruptly changed the subject.

“Glen, the hotel geek?” She started laughing. “Well, I shouldn't speak badly of the management”, she said first, and then whispered, “but… He’s an ass.”

“Well, earlier today, he told me that you too, um… you know… did it with him last year.”

“He what?” She yelled. “Oh he wishes; that pompous freak.”

“I didn’t believe him, but I just thought that you should know…”

“Thanks, Kris.” She meant to have a word with that jerk.

Adam was finishing up with the lesson and the woman gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then Kris saw her slip him something. Was that a key? Kris was fuming. His mouth was hanging wide open.

“Kris”, Danielle waved her hand in front of his face. “Earth to Kris.”

“I can’t believe that… that woman.”

“Calm down there, Krissy”, she giggled. “He has no intention of using it.”

“Then why’d he take it?”

She shrugged, “So she’ll keep coming back for more lessons.”

“Oh…”

The guest finally left and Adam pointed to Kris to join him. Kris started to come inside, but Adam met him at the door, pulling him into the next studio with no windows. “Keep guard for a minute”, he addressed Danielle.

“Sure, Adam”, she smiled, shaking her head.

“Kris”, Adam breathed, putting his hands on Kris’s face and kissing him. “I missed you.”

Kris broke the kiss after a few seconds, “Me too”, he panted.

Adam backed him against the wall and continued to suck on his face, leaving Kris totally breathless and hard.

“I gotta get back, I’m really sorry, baby. Will I see you tonight?”

“Of course”, at this point, Adam could have asked him just about anything. He was just so thrilled that Adam wanted to see him again. Not that he really doubted it, but still…

“Good”, he said gently, that voice was velvet to Kris’s ears. “Meet me tonight, baby.”

~~~~

The rest of the day seemed to drag. Kris couldn't wait to see Adam tonight. He found his brother and his two friends playing some game on the lawn.  
“Hey guys, can I play?”

Dan shrugged. Kris didn't usually like to spend time with him. “Sure, I guess.”

Fortunately, Monica found him just a few minutes later. “Hey Kris, I got a tee time. Want to join me?”

“Yes”, he blurted. As they walked away, Kris thanked her for rescuing him.

“Yeah, you looked a little out of your element, Kris”, she giggled.

“So, you really play golf?” He asked her.

“Yeah, I’m not very good. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I’m not really either.” He was alright, but he didn't want to make her feel bad.

“Well good, let’s have some fun.”

They exited the pro-shop with their rental clubs and walked to the first tee. There were two other kids waiting for them. “Hey Monica”, the boy spoke first.

“Hi Alvin, Terry. This is Kris”, she introduced him. They all shook hands.

“Nice to meet you”, this sort of felt like a double date, and he wasn't too comfortable with that, but he and Monica were just friends, so…”

“So, where’s your boyfriend?” Terry asked, addressing Monica, but Kris wasn't looking at her and thought she meant him. He started to stammer, wondering how anyone knew, but Monica quickly interjected, “Glen?” She laughed. “He’s such a turd. Right, Kris?”

“Oh right. I guess he means well?” That made everyone laugh; they all knew better than that. Glen was sort of a big joke to most of the younger guests.

Kris almost felt sorry for the guy. No wonder he tried so hard.

He ended up having a nice time with Monica and her friends. Monica was a little better than she’d let on earlier. The other two, it turned out were brother and sister and their parents dragged them here on vacation. “We wanted to go to Hawaii.”

After their 9-hole round, Kris went back to the cabin to get cleaned up for dinner. “Oh Kris, there you are.”

“Hi mom, I was playing golf with Monica and a couple of her friends.”

“That’s nice. I’m glad you’re having fun and making friends.” Kris knew that she meant ‘with the right kind of people’. His parents meant well. He wondered what they would think if he ever told them about Adam.

Evening meal in the dining hall was always an event. The fancily dressed guests were walked to their tables by an also fancily dressed waiter, usually taking the arm of the oldest female in the group. That meant Mrs. Allen. The rest of the family walked one step behind as they were led to their table that was set with white table cloth and crystal water and wine glasses and china place settings. Kris wondered how many starving kids in Southeast Asia this room alone would feed instead of these rich snobs who threw away more that what was actually consumed. Kris looked around the room hoping to spot Adam, but he knew that he was probably having a very modest meal in the staff dining room, which was just a cabin with a long picnic table. Sheila had shown it to him one afternoon.

After the plates were cleared and dessert and coffee were presented, Kris got that butterfly feeling in his stomach because at any minute, Adam and Danielle would appear on the dance floor.

“She’s a beautiful dancer, isn't she, Kris.” His mom said of Danielle as they entered the dance floor. “She could be a Rockette.” Kris knew that wasn't exactly a compliment.

“I think she was, mom.” But Kris was only looking at Adam. He had these long legs that when they were wrapped around Kris’s body, his cock buried inside of his ass… He had to pull himself out of that thought quickly before it became obvious.

“And she’s teaching you how to dance?” His mom questioned.

“Uh yeah.”

“When will show off your moves for us?” Dan spat out while chewing on his food.

“Shut up, Dan.” Kris rolled his eyes. He’d really like to show them the moves Adam was teaching him. That would probably shut them up forever. Or get him locked up. He almost laughed to himself.

His parents were just happy that Kris was making friends, and that he seemed interested in girls now. “You’re going to break some hearts, Kris”, his mom said, smiling to herself.

“Sure thing, mom. We’re just friends, you know”, he responded. But she didn't hear him; didn't want to hear him.

Once the pair began to mingle with the guests, Kris excused himself and went to meet Sheila and then wait for Adam inside the staff room.

As he entered the cabin, no one gave him a second look any longer. He hung out in the back with Sheila until…

Kris’s breath hitched when he entered the room with Danielle. They danced their way through the crowd and then Adam pulled Kris into him and kissed him right on the mouth in front of everyone. Kris wanted to pull back. They were in public, but then he realized he didn't care. How many times had Sheila told him that he was safe here?

There were a few whistles and cat calls, but then everyone went back to their own dancing.

“Adam”, Kris looked into his eyes. Those big blue eyes that bore right through Kris’s soul. “I… I… You look so amazing.”

Adam leaned over and kissed him again, pushing his tongue inside of Kris’s mouth. “Mm, delicious, baby.”

“I like when you call me that.”

“I wish I could take you back to my cabin right now and make love to you again, baby.”

Kris nodded. “Me too. I want that, so much, Adam.”

“You’re incredibly adorable, you know that?”

Instead, they danced pressed together until it was time for Kris to get back before anyone got too suspicious. “I wish I could stay.”

“Come and get me tomorrow at the studio.”

“Of course”, Kris kissed him one last time and then Sheila and he walked back towards the main hall. Glen noticed Kris arrive and glanced at him suspiciously. “See ya later, Kris”, Sheila bee lined out of their before Glen made his way over.

“Staff aren't supposed to canoodle with the guests”, he accused, hurrying over to Kris.

“We’re not canoodling, Glen. We’re just friends.”

Glen wasn't convinced. There was something weird going on. Sheila didn't really seem Kris’s type. He decided he was going to figure this out. One way or another.

Kris realized he’d better be more careful. Maybe having Sheila escort him all of the time wasn't such a smart idea.

“So, need any help?” Kris changed the subject.

“Yeah, be my magic assistant tonight.” He grinned, evilly.

“Sure thing, Glen.”


	6. Chapter 6

Being Glen's magical assistant meant that Glen would 'randomly' pick Kris out of the audience and put him in a sideways box and pretend to cut him in half. It was humiliating to say the least. And that was his best trick of the night.

After the show Kris went back to his cabin, exhausted from the day. After showering again and changing into his sleep clothes, Kris climbed into bed and his mind immediately went to his favorite part of the day; Adam making love to him this morning. Was it really just this morning? How did he go from 'having a secret that he'd never tell anyone', to falling in love with a boy? He grinned stupidly thinking about it. Unfortunately, Daniel had walked into his room, and was watching him.

You alright, Kris?" He asked, snidely.

"What? Yeah, Dan. Go to bed", Kris quickly dismissed him.

Dan was shaking his head as he left for his own room, "You're weird." 

Kris didn't care. He fell asleep thinking about Adam. Would they have time to be together tomorrow? He could only hope.

~~~~ 

The Allen’s walked together to the main cabin for breakfast early the next morning. Kris was hoping to avoid Glen. That guy seriously got on his nerves. Fortunately, he was busy schmoozing some other poor family while the Allen’s were seated several tables away.

Kris was busy eating his breakfast and didn't notice him walk into the room at first. But then he heard that voice and couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. Adam was discussing the musical choice for the end of summer talent show’s final number with the band leader up on the stage. Kris looked up and couldn't help staring. Adam was wearing a black tank top and tight black slacks. God, he looked incredibly hot.

Daniel caught him looking and was glaring at him.

"What?"

Dan just shook his head, "Nothing."

Shit

As Adam finished up, he glanced over at Kris and smiled at him, but kept walking towards the exit. Kris had the strong urge to follow him, but breakfast wasn't finished and he didn't want to draw attention to himself or especially Adam.

"So Kris, what are your plans for today?" His mother asked, nonchalantly.

"Dance lesson."

Dan snorted into his juice.

Mom shot Dan a dirty look and then turned to look at Kris. "With that pretty girl?"

"Danielle, yeah."

"Well, have fun, dear. You're dad and I have a tee time this morning." Dad nodded into his newspaper.

Dan wondered if he should follow Kris to his dance lesson and find out what his brother was really up to. But just then, his two buddies came over. They were going to play miniature golf and wanted him to join them. He couldn’t pass that up.

Kris walked out of the dining hall with his family and watched them leave to their activities. Then he headed over to the studio to find Adam.

Once he got there, he found Adam waiting for him in the other dance room; the door barely open. Kris only saw Adam’s finger, gesturing him to come inside. Giggling, Kris walked towards the door and was pulled in, and quicker than he could catch his breath, Adam was kissing him. “Baby... missed you so much...”

Kris didn’t speak; he just opened his mouth and let Adam in. It felt so good to be in his arms. He wished they could stay that way all day.  
“Adam” Danielle walked in the studio, calling his name. “Oh Adam”

“Shit”, Adam pulled away from the kiss. “Come on.”

“There you are”, she watched Adam hurriedly come out of the other room, but was looking past him at Kris following behind, looking like he’d just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. 

“Uh huh”

“Sorry Dani.” Adam tried to look remorseful.

She fluffed him off with a hand gesture. Ignoring him, she directed her attention to Kris, “Ready for your dance lesson?

He looked at Adam with wide eyes and then at Danielle, apologetically. “Yeah”

They had graduated from the mambo and were going to tackle the Rumba today. Danielle complimented Kris on his progress. “You should show everyone tonight on the dance floor.”

Kris blushed. “I don’t know.”

“I do, baby. You’re getting really good, Kris.”

“But I don’t have a partner”, he shrugged. “I wish…”

“I’ll dance with you, Kris”, Danielle stepped in before Adam agreed to something that he shouldn’t.

Adam took his spot right behind Kris so he could guide him from the back. Kris just liked when he’d brush up against him.

They finished his lesson just as that woman from last time came inside, waiting for her turn. She looked a little put off that Adam was helping that boy. 

“Adam”, Danielle got his attention.

“Mrs. Tomlin”, he walked over and greeted her, “So nice to see you today.” He flashed the woman his prettiest smile which softened her immediately. Grinning smugly, she followed him into the other room and shut the door behind her.

“Where are they going?” Kris whispered accusingly to Danielle.”

She giggled, “My, my Kristopher, awfully jealous.”

“No I’m not, but I don’t trust her.”

“Kris?” 

“Yeah?” He huffed.

“Are you interested in girls at all?” She asked, seriously.

What? Kris tried to decide if he should answer that or not, but this was Danielle. “Uh, no I’m not.” There, he finally said it out loud.

“Well, either is Adam. Never has been and never will. I knew back when we were kids that was only interested in the boys.”

“Oh” That seemed to satisfy Kris.

Danielle’s next lesson came in shortly after and Kris figured he should probably go. 

“Kris”, Danielle called out to him and then threw something in his direction. He caught it. It was a key. He looked confusedly at her. It must be Adam's key.

“Go ahead”, she winked at him.

Kris couldn’t exactly ask Adam if it was alright, but he guessed that he had given it to her for him, so it must be ok. 

He left the studio and walked over to Adam’s cabin, looking around first, to make sure no one saw him, and then turned the key and went inside.

This was only the second time he’d been in Adam’s room and the first time, well, he didn’t exactly have time to look around.

There were clothes scattered on the floor; black, of course. He had a ton of records. Some Kris recognized. He pawed through the different covers. Then he walked into the bathroom and saw the counter-top full of hair products and makeup. He’d never known a guy to have so much stuff. He used the toilet and was standing in front of the mirror deciding if he should try something. He didn’t hear the door open or close and then, “You’re gorgeous, baby.”

“Oh God, Adam”, Kris startled, “You scared me.”

“Sorry, you just look so hot staring at yourself like that", Adam was standing at the bathroom door with his arms crossed, smirking at him,  
“I wasn’t, I just… um… You have all of this stuff.”

“May I?” Adam walked towards him and grabbed one of his hair products. “This is hair gel.”

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“You’ll look amazing, Kris.” He stared into Kris's eyes, melting him. Kris would have agreed to just about anything.

Adam messed with his hair for a few minutes and when he was done, he smiled at his work. “Look”, he turned Kris around to see himself in the mirror.

Kris had to admit, he looked pretty good. He turned around again to face Adam, grinning. 

“Kris, baby”, Adam whispered. Then he took his face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. “Thank you.”

“For what? Kris asked him, his heart beating loudly.

Adam just smiled, “For being here. I was hoping you’d use the key.” Then he slowly shed both himself and Kris of their clothes. “You’re beautiful, Kris. I want you.”

Kris just nodded his head, and took Adam’s hand, leading him over to the bed. “I’m all yours.”  
“Mm, I like that”, Adam replied as he lowered Kris onto the bed. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.”

~~~~ 

Kris and Adam developed a routine so they could spend as much time together as possible. After breakfast, Kris would go to the studio to dance with Danielle. She was the one officially giving him the lessons, but Adam was always there. Afterwards, if Adam had time, they’d sneak off into his cabin and make love or at least make out and talk.

Adam taught Kris so many things besides dancing. Like how to give an amazing blowjob and finger him so he’d hit that pleasure bump inside of him. He even showed Kris how to prep him properly and make love to him, which was amazing. But Kris had to admit that he preferred being the bottom. He liked Adam being in control, manhandling him. He blushed just thinking about Adam’s strong arms around him as he plunged deep inside of him, hitting that special spot and making him squeal.

Kris also learned what kind of person Adam was. What his dreams and desires were. They actually had quite a lot in common despite their social differences. Not only could Adam dance like Fred Astaire, he was an amazing singer. “Would you sing something for me, Adam?”

"If I can hear you play and sing, Kristopher", he answered, playfully.

Adam told Kris about wanting to go to New York some day and be on Broadway. Kris thought that was awfully far from California. But he kept that thought to himself. He was just a summer distraction, wasn't he?

Later, Kris would meet his family for lunch and then he’d either hang out with Monica and her friends or Glen would capture him for the afternoon to help with some stupid game. Sometimes he’d be able to head back over to the studio and wait for Adam to finish his lessons for the day. Or sometimes he’d go to Adam’s cabin and wait for him there. They had to be careful though. They didn’t want anyone seeing Kris go in there, either alone, or with Adam.

After dinner in the dining hall with his parents and Daniel, Sheila would meet him outside and take him to the staff quarters where they really got to dance. Adam had shown Kris some moves that practically made Kris cum right on the dance floor, they were so hot. Adam was so hot. Kris couldn’t get enough of him. He wished that he could spend the night with him, but that just couldn’t happen. Not here. Not yet.

Then Kris would go back to the guest area. Sheila would only walk him out of the staff areas and then he’d walk the rest of the way by himself. They had games and music in the main hall for the guests in the late evening. Glen always seemed to watch him come in like he’d been waiting for him or something. He hadn’t mentioned Sheila anymore. Kris hoped that he’d just forgotten about it, but he didn’t quite trust that guy.

Then he’d usually head back to his family's cabin and turn in.

"So, does that dance girl actually like you hanging around her?" Dan asked when they were getting ready for bed.

"What?"

"She seems way out of your league, that's all."

"We're friends. She's really nice."

"Are you friends with that guy, too?"

"What guy?"

Dan just snorted, "Whatever, Kris."

Kris hoped that one day he could tell everyone how he felt about Adam. And to think, only just a few days ago he was going to take that secret to the grave.

~~~~ 

The next morning, after his dance lesson, Kris and Adam were at his cabin in bed together. They'd just made love and Adam was petting Kris's hair and spooning the back of him. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

"That I wish this would never end." Kris said, sadly. He was only there for a couple of more weeks and then the summer would be over and he'd go to college in Los Angeles. Then it hit him. He turned towards Adam so he could see his face, "Adam?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Where do you live?"

Adam laughed. As much as time as they'd spent together, there were some basic things they didn't know about each other. "Hollywood. West Hollywood", he clarified.

Kris smiled. "I'm going to Cal State in the fall. Los Angeles."

They didn't say anything more about it after that. But it gave each of them a lot to think about.

Kris rolled over on top of Adam and kissed him on the mouth. "I better go".

"Ok. I'll see you tonight."

Kris got dressed, leaving Adam in the bed watching him. As he was about to leave, Adam jumped up still naked. "Kris, don't forget this." He handed Kris the key that Danielle had given him and they kissed goodbye.

The sunlight hit Kris's eyes the minute he opened the door. It took a few seconds for him to adjust to the brightness. So, he didn't notice the woman staring at the cabin, watching him leave Adam's room.

Kris stumbled away towards the guest area, singing happily to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris ran into Monica on his way back from Adam’s cabin. “Oh, hi Kris. Want to play with us? We have a tee-time in a few minutes.”  
“Uh, yeah, that would be great”, he had no idea what he’d do otherwise for the rest of the day. He really only wanted to be with Adam. This would kill time until dinner. And her friends really were nice.

Terry and Alvin were already waiting at the first tee when Kris and Monica arrived with their clubs. “Hi Kris, nice to see you again”, Terry and Alvin both greeted him.

“You too guys, thanks for inviting me to play.”

As they were walking to the next tee, “So Monica said you’re taking dancing lessons?” Terry asked Kris.

“She did?” He panicked. He didn’t realize she even knew that.

“Yeah, I think that’s cool. That dance chick is really hot”, Alvin acknowledged.

“Her name’s Danielle”, Kris sounded irritated. “She’s really nice.”

“I didn’t mean anything by that”, Alvin shrugged.

“I’m sorry; it’s just that Glen said something about her, too and…”

“Glen’s an asshole”, Terry chided. They all agreed with that sentiment. “So the guy that dances with her, Adam, isn’t’ it? He is so cute, don’t you think?” Terry made a hand gesture to Monica who quickly looked at Kris’s reaction. He just froze.

“Kris is friends with him too, right Kris?” She covered for him.

“Uh yeah, I am.” He could feel himself blushing.

"Really? I'd ask you to introduce me to him, but..." She got down close and whispered, "I don't think he plays for my team, if you know what I mean", and then she giggled.

Kris turned bright red and started to open his mouth a couple of times with no sound coming out, looking like a guppy.  
"Not that there's anything wrong with that", Terry quickly covered. "Kris, I don't want you thinking we're snobs and don't like your friends. I do, or I mean, I would."

"I don't think that", Kris quickly regained his voice. “It’s okay.”

They let it go after that and finished their round. Kris did pretty well. He just beat Monica by a couple of strokes.  
"I thought you said you weren't very good”, Monica teased.

"So did you", he smirked.

They both laughed at their own expense.

When they were finished, Kris said goodbye to Alvin and Terry.

"Hey Monica, you have a second?" He asked her quietly.

"Sure, Kris."

"Thanks back there", he shrugged, hoping he didn't have to explain himself.

She patted his back, "You're welcome Kris", and then smiled at him and gave him a hug. 

Kris left Monica and headed back to his cabin. His parent’s weren’t back yet, so he jumped in the shower. He thought about the morning he’d spent with Adam. He couldn't wait to see him again tonight. He knew that Terry didn’t mean any harm, but was it really obvious to others? 

The Allen's walked to the dining hall for dinner like they did every evening at this time. As they were seated, Kris felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. He looked up and it was that woman taking dance lessons from Adam; the one who slipped him her key. Why the heck was she looking at him like that? 

Kris turned away and started talking to his brother; anything to avoid her gaze again. It made him uneasy, but he didn't know why. There wasn't anyway that she knew, was there? Soon, their dinner arrived and Kris tried to forget about that woman. He chatted with his parents and then Mr. Helstead came over to the table to check on them and make friendly conversation. Kris could still feel that woman’s eyes on him though.

Kris got through the rest of the meal and then Adam and Danielle appeared on the dance floor. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Then he noticed the woman was now looking at Adam and then glared at him and he wondered if she had figured it out.  
Kris excused himself and went outside and then ran towards the staff area. “Kris”, Sheila called out as he practically passed her in the dark. 

“Oh hey, Sheila.”

“In a hurry?” She giggled.

“I need to talk to Adam.”

“Ok, well he’ll be here soon, come on.” 

Adam couldn’t get there fast enough. He came in alone and his eyes were searching for Kris. He found him in the back and made his way over to his lover. “Hey, baby”, he kissed him hello. 

“Adam.” Kris lost all thought for a moment as Adam’s lips touched his. They stood their kissing for a few moments while the world stopped around them. “Hi”

“Hi”, Adam answered, smiling.

“Oh, where’s Danielle?”

“She wanted to hang back and talk to someone.”

“Oh, is everything alright?”

Adam just shrugged. “Yeah, I think so.” Then Kris remembered why he wanted to talk to Adam. “Um, you know that lady you give the dance lessons too, the one that hangs all over you?”

“Jealous, baby?” Adam teased. “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“Yeah, well I don’t think she likes it much”, he deadpanned.

“What? What do you mean, Kris? How would she even know?”

Kris shook his head, “I have no idea, but she was giving me dirty looks all through dinner and when you came in, she couldn’t take her eyes off of you, except to glare at me again.”

“Huh”, Adam took this information and tried to process it. “She may not know anything, Kris. But I guess we’d better be more careful.”  
“So what if she knows?” Sheila had been listening.

“I could get fired”, Adam explained. “At the very least.”

“She doesn’t have any proof.”

That was true, or so they thought. But to be on the safe side, Adam suggested that they not go to his cabin in the late afternoon. “There’s more chance of being seen then.”

Kris didn’t like it one bit, but he didn’t want Adam to get into any trouble either. And, he didn’t want his parents finding out, not yet anyway.  
They started dancing together and kissing when they heard a commotion. “Danielle”, they heard several of the staff saying her name.  
Danielle walked inside, her dress ripped and her lip was bleeding.

“Dani, what happened?” Adam ran over to her.

“Adam”, she started crying. “Glen, he…”

“Oh my God, what did he do to you?” She was limping, too. 

Kris told Adam to get her to her cabin while he ran to get his dad. He was already in bed, and Kris had to nudge him awake. “Dad, please don’t ask any questions, but I need you to come with me. Bring your bag”, Kris added.

Dr. Allen got up, sleepily and grabbed his bag. “What’s this all about, Kris?” He asked as Kris led them towards the staff cabins.  
“It’s hard to explain, dad. Danielle got hurt.”

“Hurt? Why didn’t she call Mr. Helstead?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, dad.” He hoped his father would ask any further questions. “Here we are.”

Kris opened the door to Danielle’s cabin and Adam was standing next to her bed. When Kris came in, his eyes brightened for a second. Then he walked over to Dr. Allen to thank him for coming so quickly. 

“What happened here?” He accused.

“Uh, I fell”, Danielle stated.

He inspected her bruises and knew that she didn’t just ‘fall’.

Dr. Allen shot her and then Adam a look and then glanced over at Kris, who was standing very close to that boy. “Who did this?”

Danielle shook her head. “Please, let it go?”

Adam took her hand and she smiled at him. Dr. Allen realized that at least it wasn’t this boy. He had a lot of questions though. Maybe Kris would tell him something. He looked over at his son again; who now had Adam’s other hand and was staring at his feet. Kris couldn’t have, could he? “It wasn’t anyone in this room?” The man needed to know.

“No”, Danielle was shaking her head. “Of course not. Adam is my best friend and Kris, Kris is our friend, too. Please I just can’t say. It wouldn’t matter anyway”, she said frantically through her tears.

Dr. Allen looked kindly at her, and satisfied with her answers for now, he went to work on her wounds. She had some bruising on her legs and eye. It looked like someone either punched her or at least pushed her hard enough to fall.

Kris and Adam stood there watching Kris’s dad work his magic on their friend. They didn’t realize how close they were standing to each other, or that Adam’s arm was around Kris until Dr. Allen looked over at them again. “Kris”, he said loudly, causing Kris to jump and Adam to drop his arm.

“Dad?”

“What are you doing here, Kristopher?” He demanded.

“I told you, these are my friends.”

Dad just shook his head. He finished up with Danielle and gave her and Adam instructions for her cuts and bruises and then left, signaling Kris to follow him. He gulped, realizing that his dad saw him and Adam together, but walked out the door behind him.

“Kris, I don’t want you hanging around them anymore, do you understand?”He said as soon as they were outside.

“But dad, why?”

“No more, Kris. That’s final.” And he walked quickly back to their cabin with Kris following behind.

They didn’t talk about it after that. And, Dr. Allen didn’t mention anything to his wife. He did, however, monitor Kris more closely. He saw something that night. Something he never expected to see. His boy seemed rather close to that dance kid; the boy. Too close.

He checked on Danielle the next morning, and she was looking much better. He tried to get her to talk, but she refused, saying it wouldn’t make a difference and she might lose her job. Dr. Allen wanted to say something to Mr. Helstead, but she begged him not to.

Later that morning during breakfast, Glen came over to the table and Kris glared at him, not even addressing the young hotel heir. Dr. Allen caught the look and then it occurred to him. “So, Glen, Danielle’s bruises should heal nicely, since I got to her on time.”

“That’s great, doc, I wouldn’t want the riffraff having a case… uh… You know girls that that, they make shit up and…” He was bright crimson at being caught.

Dr. Allen took him by the shirt collar and pulled him in, “Glen, if you lay another hand on that girl, I’ll kill you myself”, he said quietly and then released him. Glen quickly pulled himself together and walked away in a huff.

“Dad”, Kris started.

“That’s enough, Kristopher”, he said, going back to his breakfast.

“Everything alright, dear”, Mrs. Allen asked, confused.

“Everything’s fine honey. Finish eating.”

After breakfast, Kris excused himself, but Neil stopped him, “Kristopher, remember what I said”, he warned.

“Dad, I just want to check on Danielle, please?”

He nodded and then Kris walked out, practically running towards the staff cabins. When he arrived at Danielle’s room, he knocked on the door and Adam answered. He pulled Kris inside and kissed him hello and then Kris addressed Danielle. “Hey there.”

“Hey, Kris. Your dad’s amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I’m really sorry this happened.”

“I know, I’m fine, though now. Thanks to your dad.”

“You should press charges against that jerk.” Kris was getting furious.

“Kris, no. You don’t know these people, it’s better to just let it go.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

“Kris”, Adam interrupted.

Kris smiled at his lover and melted. “Adam, can we go somewhere?”

“Yeah baby. Danielle, I’ll check on you later?” 

“Go, Adam”, she giggled. “I’m fine.”

“Thanks, Dani”.

She smiled at the two who were so obviously in love. She wished that for herself someday.

Adam and Kris left her cabin for Adam’s. They went out the back so no one could see them. “I want to punch that guy so bad”, Adam shouted when they got to his room.

“So, did he and Danielle… were they together?”

“No, never. But he was always coming on to her last year and shit. She turned him down, but he didn’t like it very much. Anyway, when she confronted him about what you told her…”

“Oh my God, it’s my fault”, Kris’s hand flew over his mouth. He felt terrible.

“Kris, it’s OK”, Adam stopped him from continuing. “It’s not you’re fault.”

“But if I hadn’t told her…”

“Yeah, but he was still saying shit about her. She needed to know. Please Kris, don’t blame yourself”, he said softly, before placing his arms around the smaller boy and planting a kiss on his lips. “I don’t’ want to waste any time, baby.”

Kris softened, “Me either, Adam.”

“Come here”, Adam coaxed him to his bed and they lay down, pawing the clothes off of each other until they lie naked.

“Adam, make love to me”, Kris whispered.

He smiled and worked his way down Kris’s body, kissing every inch of his boy, till he was begging for more.


	8. Outlaws of Love

"Adam, please", Kris was begging with his eyes, as Adam reached over for the lube and condoms in his night stand.

"Kris lay back on the pillow, arms behind his head, and spread his bent knees, exposing his leaking cock, waiting not so patiently for Adam to touch him.

Adam put the tube of lubrication on the bed and then looked at his boy, "Beautiful, Kris", he said, before bending down and taking Kris into his mouth.

Kris moaned at the contact, "Ahhhh, A-Adam..."

Adam took the noises that Kris was making as encouragement as he dipped a lubed finger inside of his lover, gently probing until he hit that spot that caused the most delicious sound to escape his boy's throat. Adding more fingers, Adam began to stretch Kris, who was taking everything that Adam gave him. "Adam, please, I need..."

"Ok, baby, turn over for me", Kris began to roll onto his stomach but then Adam stopped him. "Wait, I want to see your face while I make love to you, baby." 

Kris stared, wide eyed, as Adam adjusted Kris's legs around him. They hadn't done it this way before, it was awkward at first, but then...  
“I’ve got you, Kris." Then he began to slowly push inside of him. "Yeah, this is much better. You're so incredible, baby." 

"Adam, no... You..." Kris couldn't think straight as Adam fucked into him. He was absolutely gorgeous. "I... I... love... Ahh...” he groaned as Adam hit his pleasure bump. "You."

If Adam heard him, he didn't let on. He let their climax build until Kris was begging for release. Adam reached for his cock, and jerked him just a couple of times and then Kris was panting his name as he came on Adam's hand. "Gorgeous, baby."

Then Adam thrust into Kris and then came hard inside of his boy. "Fuck that was amazing."

Kris didn't even realize what he’d said before, but the way that Adam was looking at him and kissing him and then... "I'm completely in love with you too, baby." 

Adam got up to get a washcloth to clean them up and then they dressed. "I want to stay." Kris said, even though he knew that it was time to leave.

"Then stay", Adam said to him as he got up to put on a record. 

They were lying together on Adam's bed when they heard a knock on the door.

"What the ...?"

"Hello?" The door knocked again, "Adam, it's me, Dani."

Adam quickly got up and went the door.

"And Kris's dad", she added, just as Adam opened the door.

Danielle looked apologetically at both of them as Dr. Allen came through the door, spotting Kris sitting on that boy's bed.

"I thought I told you not to hang around these..." He looked over at Adam and then back at Kris. "... people anymore, son", he said, sternly.

"But Dad", Kris argued.

"Come with me", he insisted.

Kris hopped off the bed and turned his head towards Adam's with tears in his eyes. "Adam."

Adam came over to him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Now, Kristopher."

As they walked out of the cabin, Adam could hear Kris's plea's falling on deaf ears.

What he didn't notice, was Mrs. Tomlin smiling. Her mission accomplished, for now.

~~~~

"Adam, I'm so sorry", Danielle apologized profusely. "He came over to my cabin, demanding to know where Kris was and..."

Adam hugged her, "What am I going to do, Dani? What if he tells Mr. Helstead?"

"Why would he? That would get his son into as much trouble as you."

"You think he knows?" Adam asked her, tears in his eyes.

She nodded her head, "I'm sure he's got a pretty good idea, Adam."

"Do you think Kris will be ok?" He wondered out loud.

~~~~

The walk back to the family's cabin was the longest in history for Kris. Dr. Allen wasn't speaking to him and Kris was scared to death; that his dad knew about him now, and that he'd get Adam into trouble.

If Kris thought the quiet was bad, that was nothing compared to when his dad finally began to speak, shaking his head the entire time. "It's not right, Kristopher. What were you thinking? We raised you better than that. How could this be? We're not going to say anything to your mother, do you understand me?" Then he looked at Kris waiting for his answer.  
Kris nodded, "Yes dad."

"You're playing golf with us this afternoon", Neil announced, with no room for discussion.

~~~~

Dad didn't let Kris out of his site for the rest of the day. Lunch was excruciating. Mom kept looking at her husband like she suspected something was wrong, but knew better than to question him. And Daniel kept looking between Kris and their dad and shaking his head. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

After lunch, Kris followed his parents to the pro-shop to get him some clubs and then they walked to the first tee.

"Where are your friends today, dear?" Mrs. Allen asked Kris.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you", Kris shrugged, his dad glaring at him, daring him to answer incorrectly.

"How is that dance girl, Danielle?"

"She's fine, mom." He looked over at his dad, "We're just friends."

Neil almost snorted out loud. He thought that Kris was interested in that girl, when all along it had been... He couldn't even finish that thought. How could his son...?

"Let's move along", he said, grabbing his clubs and walking to the next tee.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs. Allen finally asked Neil at the fourth tee.

"It's fine." He spouted.

"No, it's not, Neil. I have two eyes. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Everything is fine."

She wasn't satisfied, but realized that’s all she'd get for now.

They finished their round, mostly in silence, with just the usual golf chatter along the way. Afterwards, they went back to their cabin to clean up for dinner. Kris showered first, and then asked if he could meet them in the dining hall.

"Where are you going?" His dad asked, harshly.

"Dad, I just want to see my friends."

He started to argue, but mom put her hand on Dr. Allen's shoulder, "Honey, we want him to have friends. Let him go." 

Kris took that opportunity and silently thanked his mom, while he slipped out the door before his dad could stop him.

He ran to Adam's cabin, carefully making sure that no one was watching him and then used his key to go inside.

Adam in the shower and didn't hear Kris come in. He came out drying his hair with a towel and was startled by Kris sitting on his bed.

"Oh God, you scared me, baby."

"I had to see you."

"You'll see me tonight, baby", he chuckled, but was really glad to see him.

Kris shook his head, “I doubt it. My dad knows about us and he's watching me like a hawk. I only escaped because my mom started questioning him."

"I'm glad you're here", Adam dropped both of his towels and stood before Kris, naked and pulled him into a hug. "I was worried about you."

"I better not stay long."

"Just let me get dressed." Adam put on his pants and a t-shirt and then sat with Kris on his bed, just kissing. "I meant what I said today, I’ve totally fallen in love with you, Kristopher Allen", Adam put his hand on the side of Kris's face.

Kris smiled so big, “I’ve completely fallen in love with you too, Adam Lambert.”

They came together for one last kiss and then Kris left, again watching to make sure that no one saw. Then he walked over to the dining hall to meet his family.

Dinner was slightly less tense than lunch, but not by much. However, Mrs. Tomlin kept staring at Kris like before, making him very uncomfortable.

After dessert was served, the music changed and Kris turned his head to see Adam. God, he was beautiful.

Dad noticed Kris's demeanor change when 'that boy' came in. He just hoped that no one else did. This was their dirty little secret and no one else's business, thank you very much.

"Kris", Dr. Allen tried to draw his attention back to their table.

"Huh dad?" He didn't take his eyes off of the dance floor.

"She looks beautiful tonight", mom commented, thinking that Kris was staring at Danielle.

Dan, who was a pretty smart kid, just snickered, shaking his head.

After dinner, Kris tried to excuse himself, but Neil stopped him. "Kris, I want you to go with Glen tonight."

"Why?" Kris asked him. That guy was a jerk, and his dad knew it.

Instead of answering, his dad gave him a look that said, ‘You know why’

Glen was walking towards their table when Neil got his attention, "Glen."

"Dr. Allen?" He said nervously. He knew the doc was mad at him for his 'behavior' towards that Danielle chick.

"Maybe you can introduce Kris one of the nice college girls, Glen?"

They both looked at Dr. Allen like he had two heads. "Uh, sure. I think I know just the one."

Kris rolled his eyes, great.

"Go on, Kris", his dad coaxed.

He looked to his mom for help, but she just smiled, unknowingly.

Kris followed the jerk outside, “Glen, I can meet my own friends.”

“Well, your dad doesn’t seem to think so”, he snorted and pulled Kris towards the main hall where the evening games were held.

“I had other plans.”

“You want to tell me why you’re dad doesn’t trust your judgment in girls? Danielle isn’t that bad”, he snickered.

Kris shot him a glare. How dare he talk about Danielle like that after what he did to her? But at least he hadn’t figured out about him and Adam yet.

“So, you’ll love Joyce. She’s just your type.”

“How do you know my type?” 

“She’s female”, he snorted.

Kris helped Glen set up the 'games' for the evening while Glen eyed the girls coming in.

Joyce came inside a few minutes later. Glen called her over to them.

“Hi Glen”, but she was eyeing Kris.

“So Joyce, this is my friend Kris", he said, snidely.

"Hi Kris, nice to meet you", she looked back at Glen, wondering what he was up to.

Joyce had black hair that was cut in a short bob. She wore black shorts and what looked like combat boots. Not exactly your typical girl. Kris liked her right away.

Glen was laughing to himself. He had no intention of turning over one of the hot prospects to Kris Allen. Joyce would be good for him.

Kris reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Joyce."

Glen smiled, please with himself. "Well, I've got to finish getting set up for the games. Have fun, you two", he quickly excused himself.

After Glen walked away, Joyce looked at Kris strangely, "No offense Kris, but what the hell was that all about?"

"Glen’s setting me up with girls on my dad's instructions", Kris rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see." Then she got real close to him, "You don't like girls, do you?"

"What?" Kris sounded appalled.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Do you want to be my beard?"

"Your what?" Kris laughed at the funny name.

"Beard, you know... We pretend to date so that no one catches on to us." She stood back and let Kris take it in.

"Us"

"Yeah silly"

"So you're uh..."

"You'd be doing me a favor, too. My parents keep trying to get me to meet boys. Do I look like I like boys to you?" She asked, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Um, no?"

"You're gaydar hasn't kicked in yet, has it? Still in the closet, Kris?"

Kris had never in his life had a conversation like this. He didn't know how to respond. Then he decided that honesty was the best policy. “Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure hon."

They walked away from any possible 'ears' and found a bench near the deserted golf course. Joyce told him her story first. She was from San Diego and had realized that she was a lesbian in high school. She'd dated both girls and guys and knew without a doubt that she preferred girls. She tried to dress as butch as possible without pissing her parents off too much. Joyce was going to college in San Francisco in the fall. "It's more accepted up there", she told Kris.

Then, Kris began to tell her about himself. How he'd been questioning his sexuality for a couple of years, and his parents had no idea. And how he'd fallen for a boy here and his dad had caught him and now he knows. He didn't say with whom though and Joyce didn't ask him. It felt great to confide in someone who completely understood what he was going through.

"So, we're beards?" She said, smiling.

Kris started to laugh, nodding his head. Would serve his dad right.

They shook hands and started to head back to the main hall, but then Kris stopped. "Hey Joyce?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to go dancing with me?" He had a huge grin on his face. This could work.

"You mean that ballroom shit? Sorry, but no", she snickered.

"Oh not that, I mean the fun stuff, with the staff."

She looked at him, confused, “Uh, ok." Not sure of what she was agreeing to.

"You can't tell anyone about this, though."

"Ooh, sounds better already."


	9. Chapter 9

Kris walked Joyce through the grounds to the staff quarters. Sheila met them outside. "Hey Kris, I was just looking for you", she said, slightly accusingly.

"Hey Sheila, this is Joyce."

"Hi Joyce", she looked her over thoroughly.

"Nice to meet you, Sheila. I hope it's alright that Kris brought me. I promise I'll behave", she winked.

Confused, Sheila just shrugged. Kris must have a good reason, "Sure, come on. Adam's already here", she said to Kris.  
They walked inside and Joyce saw all of the bodies grinding to the music. She definitely noticed the variety of couples and smiled, "My kind of place, Kris."

"I thought you'd like it." They found Adam dancing with Danielle and Kris walked right behind him, Dani noticing him first. She smiled, and tapped Adam on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned, "Baby, you're here", he grabbed Kris and kissed him on the mouth, not even noticing Joyce.

"Sorry, I'm late. My dad's on a mission to find me a girl and..."

Adam finally saw her and frowned, "Oh."

"Hi, I'm Joyce. Kris's beard." 

Adam had heard the term before and giggled, "Phew, I thought for a moment that you and she were..."

"Not a chance." The rest of the room melted away as Kris and Adam held each other. 

"So, I'll find my own dance partner, okay Kris?" Joyce snickered.

Kris nodded, but his eyes never left Adam's.

They never left each others arms until it was time to go. Kris found Joyce dancing with one of the girls and he nudged her and she followed him outside. Adam stopped them to thank Joyce.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help", she winked and then she and Kris left.

They walked back to the main hall to make an appearance for Glen's benefit. He smiled smugly at the pair. Well, that worked, he seemed surprised that he actually matched them properly. Not like he really cared anyway, as long as it kept Dr. Allen off his back.

Kris got back to his cabin a little while later. His dad was waiting up for him. “Did you have a nice time, Kristopher?”  
“Actually, I did, dad.”

“And what is her name?” He asked pointedly, already knowing from Glen, but wanting to make sure that Kris had actually had met her.

“Joyce. I’ll introduce you tomorrow”, he answered, dully. "I think you'll like her". He chuckled to himself.

“Alright. Goodnight Kristopher."

“Goodnight”, Kris yawned. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He just rolled his eyes. If his dad really thought this would keep him from Adam…

After Kris went to his room, Mrs. Allen decided to finally get to the bottom of things. It was obvious that Dr. Allen was keeping something from her. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s been going on, Neil?” 

“Kim, everything’s fine.”

“Look, I know that Kris has been spending a lot of time with that dance girl, is that what’s bothering you?”

Neil stared at her for a minute. Kris was her son, too. She had a right to know. He sighed. “Our son has been spending his time with that boy, Kim.” Then he waited for her reaction, and when there wasn’t any, he walked over to her and took her hand.

“What boy?” She finally asked, still confused.

“Kim, our son has been with a boy. That dance kid. I saw them together.”

“What were they doing, Neil?” 

His gaze dropped.

“What are you suggesting, that our son is a …?”

“I’m hoping that he’s just confused”, he interrupted before she could finish that sentence.

“So you think that setting him up with girls will un-confuse him?”

“It’s just not right, Kim.”

Kim decided to drop it for now. She’d have to pay a little closer attention to her son, though. How did she miss that? 

~~~~

At breakfast the next morning, Joyce came over to the table to introduce herself to Kris’s parents. She did a fine job and even kissed Kris on the cheek for appearances.

“She seems very nice, Kris”, his mom commented after Joyce walked away, but wondered about the way she was dressed. She wasn’t very feminine, at all.

Kris’s dad didn’t seem to notice or care, he was just glad that Kris had a distraction from that boy.

“She is mom. We’re going to hang out after breakfast.” He looked at his dad. “If that’s ok”, he said smugly.  
“Yes son, of course”, he replied.

They finished eating quietly. Kim kept glancing at Kris to try and figure out what he was going though and dad just tried to ignore everything but his coffee and newspaper.

After breakfast, Joyce came back over to their table, “Ready, Kris?” She smiled at Mrs. Allen.

“Yeah”, Kris stood up to leave. “See you later?”

“Have a nice time, dear”, his mom said.

“So, where are we going?” Kris asked her. He really just wanted to see Adam.

“You have a dance lesson, remember?” She winked.

Kris’s face lit up, “You mean, you don’t mind if…?”

“...you see Adam? Of course not. I have other plans for us later, though.”

“Ok, anything you want, Joyce”, Kris giggled as they walked towards the studio. Adam had a lesson and Dani was just coming out of the other room. 

“Oh hey, Kris. Ready?” Then she saw Joyce. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Dani looked over at Kris, confused.

“Joyce is the only reason that I’m allowed out of my dad’s sight right now, so…” He smiled at her, “Oh that didn’t sound very nice, Joyce. I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Its fine, Kris; like I said before, you’ll make it up to me later", she winked.

“Did you want to join us?” Danielle asked her, politely.

“No, I’m going to let you two have at it. I’ll meet you back here later, Kris?”

“Thanks, Joyce.”

She waved as she was leaving.

“So, what did she call you two last night?”

“Beards?”

"Yeah. Never heard of that."

"Didn't Adam ever pretend to be interested in a girl so no one would suspect anything?"

Danielle just laughed, "No, never."

Kris just shrugged, "Well, at least my dad will leave me alone, I think."

She raised her eyebrow at that.

Adam came over as soon as his lesson was over and cut in. “Baby, you’re here.”

“Yeah”

“I’m glad”, he moved Kris away from Dani and planted a kiss on his lips, and then their mouths became one.

“Ahem”, Dani cleared her throat.

“Huh?” They came up for air, wondering why she was still here.

“Would you like to skip your lesson today, Kris?” She asked smiling at the pair.

Kris looked at Adam and they both nodded, “Yeah.”

“Alright, get out of here.”

Adam took Kris by the hand and practically yanked him out of the studio and straight to his cabin. “We don’t have much time.”

“So get undressed, baby.”

~~~~

Adam looked out the door quickly to make sure the coast was clear, and then took Kris back to the studio. Joyce had arrived a few minutes earlier and was talking to Danielle.

"Hey guys", she eyed them carefully.

"Thanks again, Joyce.”

She just shook her head and smiled, “Ok, after lunch, it’s my turn.”

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

"I guess I better go", Kris said to Adam. They kissed one last time and then Kris and Joyce went on their way.

"So?"

"It's time to meet my parents."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, they're no worse than yours", she chuckled. "And whatever I say, just go with it, alright?"

Kris was getting more worried by the second. "Uh, ok."

They walked back to the guest cabins and parted ways until lunch. Kris’s parents were in the cabin getting dressed. “Did you have a nice time, sweetie?”

“Oh, yeah mom.”

“Joyce seems sort of…”

“Sort of what?” Kris accused.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, Kris. She seems very nice, just not very feminine.”

“Well, I like her.”

“What about that dance girl?”

“Her name’s Danielle and we’re just friends.” 

“Are you and Joyce just friends, Kris?”

“I just met her, mom.” He was beginning to get annoyed.

At the dining hall after they were seated, Joyce came over to say hello and then take Kris over to her table on the other side of the room. For some reason, Kris was very nervous.

They walked up to their table. “Mom, dad, this is Kris.”

“Uh hi, Kris Allen. Nice to meet you”, he reached his hand out to shake her dad’s hand.

“Ah yes, the doctor’s son.”

Kris did a double take. “Um, you know my dad?”

“Of him, dear”, her mom answered. “Mr. Helstead speaks very highly of him. So, tell me about yourself, Kris.”

“I’m going to Cal State in the fall.”

“And what will you be studying, dear?”

“Music.”

“Ah, I see. Another dreamer. That must be why Joyce likes you.”

Joyce just rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll see you after lunch, Kris?”

“Where are you two going?” Her mom interrupted.

“Shooting range”, Joyce exclaimed.

“Oh, are you a marksman, Kris?” 

After Kris briefly recovered from learning that he was going to a shooting range, he was able to speak. “Oh yes, I’ve always loved it. Do it every chance I get”, he proclaimed, convincingly.

“Well, Joyce has always wanted to try. I’m glad she’ll have someone experienced to teach her.”

Kris broke into a smile. “Yes, she’s in good hands.”

Kris walked back to his table shaking his head. “Girls.”

~~~~

After lunch, as they were walking towards the outdoor shooting range, Kris finally asked her. “So, that’s why you wanted a … beard?”  
always want me to do girly shit.” 

“Well, I’ve never shot anything in my life.”

“You can watch me, Krissy. Besides, it's only targets. And then I’ll go dancing with you later, okay?”

“I like you, Joyce.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great”, she laughed, aiming her gun at the target and shooting.

~~~~

After a full afternoon of doing ‘boy’ things with Joyce, Kris headed back to the cabin to get ready for dinner. His dad was full of questions and Kris was as vague as possible.

"So, you really like this girl?"

"Yeah dad. Joyce is great."

"So does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, dad." Kris interrupted him through clenched teeth.

"Ready for dinner?" Mom asked, not wanting any part of the conversation.

"Yes", they both grimaced, relieved for the distraction.

Both Kris and Dr. Allen were quiet through dinner. Mom kept glancing at Kris for some sort of sign, she wasn’t sure of what. And Dan just kept to himself. He had no idea what was going on, but figured it might have something to do with the way Kris looked at that dance kid every time he came into the room. 

Dessert was served and then the music changed. Kris’ breath hitched as he felt Adam come into the room. He needed to look. His face lit up when he saw him and his mom finally noticed. It wasn’t that girl at all. Kris was staring at that boy. He was very handsome, his mom thought. But wait, this was Kris’s crush? Oh boy.

Adam glanced over a couple of times and caught Mrs. Allen’s stare once, but then he caught Dr. Allen’s. He shuddered at the glare he was receiving. He knew for sure.

Joyce came over to the table and Dr. Allen stopped her. “Sit down and tell us about yourself, Joyce.”

“Oh, ok.” She sat next to Kris and gave him a peck on the cheek. She played her part very well.

“I graduated from Mount Pleasant High in San Diego and I’m going to school in San Francisco in the fall. I’ll be majoring in Fine Arts.”

“Oh, you’re an artist?” Mrs. Allen asked her.

“Yes, mostly water colors and portraits.”

“That’s lovely.”

“Yeah, my mom thinks it’s a waste of time”, she shrugged. “But that’s all I want to do.”

“So, you and Kris are spending a lot of time together?” Dr. Allen asked.

“Kris is great. We have a lot in common”, she winked at Kris, knowing his parents wouldn’t catch her true meaning.  
“And you spent the entire day together?” He asked again.

“Yes”, she shrugged. “Kris is a really fun guy. In fact, he was just about to go for a long walk with me, right Kris?”  
“Oh yeah”, he started to get up, taking the cue.

“Well, you two kids have fun”, mom said before dad had a chance to say anything else.

Joyce took his hand and they dashed outside, giggling, once they were out of earshot. “Oh my God, you were fantastic, Joyce.”

“Thank you”, she took a bow. “Now, let’s do some dancing.”

They got there before Adam and Danielle this time and found Sheila. Joyce was dancing with herself, dying to get out there, but didn’t want to leave Kris alone. “Go on, it’s fine”, he assured her. She winked and found a couple of girls dancing together and they let her join in.

“So, what’s going on with her?” Sheila finally asked Kris.

“Joyce?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s my cover. My dad wanted Glen to set me up with a girl, so I wouldn’t think about boys. What he doesn’t know is that she’s just like me”, he smiled triumphantly. “Glen thought he was being slick, but he did us both a huge favor”, he chuckled.

“That’s priceless”, Sheila snorted.

Just then, Adam and Danielle arrived. Adam was looking around, hoping…

“Adam”, Kris called.

His face lit up and he came over and pulled Kris into a hug and kissed him. “Missed you.”

“So, this is working out really well”, Kris declared.

“You know, I was thinking about something”, Adam worried his lip. “How did your dad know where to find you the other day? Dani said he came to her asking where you were.”

“I don’t know”, he shrugged. “He knows that I have dancing lessons with her.”

“Okay, but why was he suspicious in the first place? Do you think that someone said something to him?”

“Do you?” Kris stopped dancing. “Wait that lady who’s been staring at me. You don’t think?”

Adam shrugged, “I think that we should be more careful, baby. I don’t trust Mrs. Tomlin or Glen.” 

“Do you remember the day that my dad came over to check on Danielle and he saw us together?”  
“Yeah, I remember.”

“He was looking at us funny then. Maybe no one told him anything.”

“Maybe not.” He put his arms around Kris and held him close as the music played around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Joyce and Kris walked back towards the main hall and Glen was outside waiting for them. “Where you been, Kris?” He questioned.

“Uh, none of your business, Glen”, Kris retorted.

Glen glared at Kris, “It’s not that hard to figure out”, he snorted, thinking that Kris was sneaking off to be with Danielle.

“Come on, Joyce”, Kris put his arm around her and walked her to her cabin. 

“What was that about?” Joyce wondered. 

“I don’t trust that guy.”

The next day Joyce met Kris at breakfast and they walked to the studio where Adam and Dani were waiting for them. Kris slipped inside the windowless room where they had their lesson now, just in case anyone was snooping. Dani always stayed with them, but Adam did most of the teaching now. Kris was getting really good.

“I wish we could show everyone how well you dance now, Kris.”

“Kris”, Dani had an idea. “You should do the talent show.”

“No, I couldn’t. Who would I dance with?”

“Me”, Dani offered.

“Really?”

“Yeah, baby. You need to show this off”, he swatted Kris’s butt.

“Adam.”

“Actually, you should keep that just for me”, he pulled him into him and squeezed him.

“Ahem, you two.”

“Sorry, Dani.”

She giggled, “I have something to do right outside, why don’t I give you two a minute.” She gave them a wink and dismissed herself.

“Finally”, Adam plastered his body around Kris and kissed him deeply. “Fuck, Kris. I want you.”

“Not here?” He asked hesitantly; although he probably wouldn’t have put up too much of a fight if Adam had said yes.

“No, not here”, he giggled. “Tonight, after our big show, my cabin.”

Kris smiled, but then asked, “What show?”

“Dani and I are going to one of the neighboring hotels to do our dance numbers for a new audience”, he shrugged. “We do it every year.”  
“Can I come?”

“That would be great, baby. Do you think you can get away from your parents?”

“Joyce will help me.”

Just then, Dani came back inside. “We better get practicing, Adam.”

“Ok”, he kissed Kris one last time. “You better go, baby.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Kris walked out and Dani asked Adam, “What’s tonight?” Dani asked, suspiciously.

“Our show. Kris is coming.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, Adam?”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

Dani just shook her head and started the music.

~~~~

Kris and Joyce spend the afternoon together. Turned out Joyce was pretty decent on the golf course. Kris’s parents insisted they join them, and between the first and ninth tee, Joyce had completely won them over.

They even invited Joyce and her parents to join them for dinner that evening.

They were given a large round table in the middle of the room that would accommodate seven. Glen noticed the group and came right over. “Well I see you two are getting along fabulously”, he said, triumphantly, but then shot Kris a look like he had earlier today.

“Yeah, you did something good for a change, Glen”, Joyce whispered to Kris, snickering. He was secretly wondering if Glen knew about him and Adam.

Dinner was lovely. Joyce’s parents got along fabulously with the Allen’s. They had a lot in common. Once dinner was over, Kris and Joyce excused themselves from the table. They were meeting Adam and Dani at his car and driving over to the hotel together. 

Once they were gone, Joyce’s mother told Dr. and Mrs. Allen how pleased they were that Joyce had found a friend. “You know, we were beginning to think that Joyce didn’t like boys. I’m really glad the she and Kris seem to be getting along so well.”

“Really”, Dr. Allen thought out loud. “So what made you think that?”

“Well, she’s such a tom boy. Always wanting to do things that boys like, and she never dated in high school, at all. She had friends, of course. There was this one girl, and we actually thought…” 

“You thought what?” Mrs. Allen interrupted this time.

“Well, Joyce isn’t exactly very feminine and this girl was really pretty and…”

Dr. Allen listened intently as the girl’s parents basically told them that there was a possibility that Joyce was just like Kris. He kept that thought to himself, however, wondering what those two kids were really up to.

“But now that I see her with your Kris”, she continued, “I think my worries were for nothing. She talks about him all the time and can’t wait to see him at breakfast. I believe that our little girl finally has her first crush.”

Kimberly Allen smiled at the couple, hoping that what they were saying was right, but she knew her son and saw the way that he looked at that dance boy.

“So, where did they go off to anyway?”

“Oh, Joyce told me that they were going dancing at a nearby hotel.”

“What? Kris never mentioned anything about that”, Neil Allen snapped.

“Oh, they’re fine. She told me that some of the dancers here were performing there and they wanted to go and see them.”

Dr. Allen began to stand up and Kim stopped him. “Neil, he’ll be fine, now sit down”, she demanded, not wanting him to make a scene.  
“We’re just glad that Joyce is making friends.”

“We want the same, don’t we dear”, Kim coaxed Dr. Allen.

“Yes, of course”, he insisted. Then, “So, do you two play golf?” Dr. Allen quickly changed the subject. 

~~~~

Once they got outside of the dining hall, Kris and Joyce ran all the way to Adam’s car, laughing. “Oh my God, that was fun. My parents love you.”

“Yeah, mine love you too. And they have no idea where we’re going.”

“Oh, I told mine.”

“Oh shit, you did?”

“They were totally cool with it. Why?”

“Because if my dad thinks I’m with Adam…”

“But, you’re with me. And besides, I didn’t mention Adam.”

“Yeah, you’re right”, he relaxed a bit. 

“Baby”, Adam and Dani came up behind them. “Ready to go?”

Kris nodded, hopping in the front passenger seat, letting the girls sit in the back. “Is that okay, Dani?”

She giggled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Kris.”

Adam drove the fifteen minutes to the hotel, holding Kris’s hand the whole way. He turned on the radio and they were playing that song that Adam had played for Kris in his room that first time. “Kris, remember this?”

“Yeah”, he answered, dreamily, remembering their first time in Adam’s room. 

Adam began to sing along and Kris was completely mesmerized with his voice.

“Shit, Adam”, Joyce, exclaimed. “Man, you can sing.”

“Thanks, Joyce”, he laughed at her forwardness.

“Adam is even a better singer than he is a dancer”, Dani offered from the back seat.

“Why aren’t you singing somewhere, Adam?” Kris asked him, wondering how this man could be any more perfect.

“More money in dancing right now. For me, anyway”, he shrugged.

“Well, you’re a rock star, Adam.” Joyce shouted from the back seat, throwing her hands in the air.

“You’re cool, Joyce”, Dani told her.

They arrived at the hotel; Dani and Adam checked in while Joyce and Kris found seats near the front. 

What they hadn’t noticed was that Glen and a couple of his friends had followed them from Helstead’s. It wasn’t a secret that Danielle and Adam were performing tonight, but when Glen saw Joyce and Kris leave dinner early, he decided he wanted to find out just what they were up to. He had no idea that they’d be with the dance kids. He figured that Kris had a huge crush on Danielle, but then why would he bring Joyce. They parked away from Adam’s car, but close enough to observe that Kris was in the front seat with Adam and not with one of the girls. Then he noticed the way that Adam opened the door for him and… “What the fuck…?” 

“Man, you’re dude Kris is a faggot.” The one guy said, laughing.

“Yeah, I can see that”, he rolled his eyes. But so is that dance kid, Adam. Glen could get him fired for this. He knew his uncle didn’t like the guy, and this would make Glen the hero. But, on the other hand, it might just make a better thing to hold over his head. At least for the time being.

“I say we teach them a lesson”, the third guy finally spoke; a gleam in his eye.

“No, not here”, Glen asserted. “I can’t be involved.” The other two understood his meaning and let it go for now. “Let’s head back.”

~~~~

Meanwhile, Kris and Joyce found their seats and chatted quietly till the lights were lowered and the music began. Kris’s breath hitched as Adam came onto the stage. He twirled Danielle around and they did their lifts. They were breathtaking, but Kris couldn’t help the pang of jealousy wishing that it were him in Adam’s arms. He laughed at that thought. He had no need to be jealous of Dani, but still.

“You okay, Kris?” Joyce giggled at his squirming in his seat.

“Yeah, I just…”

“You know he’s crazy about you, right?”

“You think so?”

“Oh my God, Kris. You should see the way he looks at you.”

“Yeah, I know”, he sighed, content in that knowledge.

When the performance was over, the foursome started to walk out of the hotel towards their car, but someone stopped Adam. “Sir, can we speak with you for a moment?” Said a slightly older gentleman, wearing a suit. 

“Uh, sure. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course, sir. It’ll just take a moment. Paperwork.”

“Hey, you guys go on, I’ll meet you at the car”, Adam assured them.

About twenty minutes later, Adam hadn’t returned yet. “Do you think he’s alright?”

“It is strange”, Dani admitted. “Maybe we should check on him?”

Just then, they saw Adam stumbling to the car. He’d been beaten up pretty badly.

“Kris”, he managed to say before he passed out, falling against the side of his car. Luckily, Joyce had quick reflexes and had caught him before he fell to the ground. The three of them were able to lift him into the backseat of the car.

“Should we take him to a doctor?”

“No Kris, he doesn’t have any insurance.”

“Ok, let’s take him back to Helstead’s. My dad can take a look at him.”

Both Dani and Joyce stared at him with wide eyes.

“Oh shit, my dad.”

“Kris, he’s a good man. He’ll help Adam”, Dani assured him. He was wonderful with her.

Fortunately, Adam woke up in the car while Dani drove back to the resort. “Ouch”, he said, holding his head. “What happened?”

“Adam”, Kris was holding him and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Ouch, baby”, he tried to giggle, but it hurt too much.

“I’m sorry. Are you in a lot of pain?”

“My ribs”, he said, grabbing his side, arching in pain.

“Who did this?”

“I don’t know. I was leaving the hotel after talking to the manager when these three guys jumped me, punching me in the stomach and they pushed me into the bushes, calling me a…” He winced again.

“Calling you a what?” Kris questioned. He already guessed, but wanted to hear Adam say it.

“Faggot, and then kicking me and... shit. And then they took off, laughing.”

Kris held him and tears streamed down his face. “Adam, you have to press charges.”

Adam shook his head. “It’s not a crime, baby. I am one.”

Kris held him the whole way back to the hotel and when Dani stopped the car, both she and Joyce helped Kris get Adam out of the car.

“Let’s get him to his cabin and then I’ll get my dad.”

“Do you want me to come with you Kris?”

“Yeah Joyce, thanks. My dad may be more willing to listen to me if you’re there.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll be fine”, Dani assured them both as they got Adam into his room and laid him on the bed. 

Kris gave him a kiss on the top of his head while Adam tried to smile, but it hurt too much. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“Go, baby.” Adam lay back and closed his eyes. The swelling more prominent now as his face displayed two black eyes.

“I love you”, Kris whispered.

When he and Joyce left, Dani went over to Adam. “So, that’s serious.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“How do you feel?”

“I love him too, Dani.”

“Huh.”

“What?” He wasn’t really in the mood for an interrogation, but he knew that Dani was only concerned for him.

“You could get hurt, that’s all.”

“So could he.”

~~~~

Kris and Joyce ran to his parent’s cabin, opening the door and panting.

“Where have you been, Kristopher?”

“I was with Joyce”, Kris said.

“And?”

“Dad, please listen. We need your help.”

“And you were with that boy again, weren’t you”, he said, sternly. I thought I told you…”

“Dad!” Kris shouted this time.

“Kristopher, watch your tone.”

“I’m sorry. Dad, Adam’s hurt, he needs your help. Please.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near that boy; I thought I made myself clear.”

He clearly wasn’t listening. Joyce interrupted him. “Sir, Adam is our friend, and he was beaten up, pretty badly tonight. Please come and take a look at him?” She pleaded.

Dr. Allen looked from Joyce back to Kris, still speechless.

“Oh for heaven’s sake Neil”, Kimberly reprimanded. “You’re a doctor and made an oath. You had better help that boy or so help me God…” She handed him his black bag and smiled at the kids. “Go”, she urged.

“Right, sorry, I just…”

“We can all talk later.”

“Yes, we will.”

“Dad, come on”, Kris said again practically running out of the cabin with Joyce and his dad following closely behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kris arrived at Adam’s cabin with his dad and Joyce in tow and tentatively knocked on the door. Dani was there immediately, carefully opening it.

“It’s us, Dani”, Joyce informed her.

She opened the door fully and Kris ran to Adam, not even caring that his dad was right behind him glaring straight ahead at the two of them.  
“Sir”, Joyce nudged him over towards Adam’s bedside and he blinked a couple of times, taking in the sight before him.

“What happened here?” He demanded, shaking off the sight in front of him and putting on his doctor demeanor; looking around the room at the kids for answers.

“Dad, Adam was jumped and beaten up while we were at the other hotel.” As if it wasn’t obvious.

“By who and why?” He asked, moving towards Adam, opening his bag.

They told him the story, while Dr. Allen cleaned up Adam’s wounds the best he could. There wasn’t much he could do for the bruises. He opened his shirt that revealed what could be a couple of broken ribs, he couldn’t be sure without an x-ray, and then looked at Kris again, while he told his dad what Adam had told him.

“They beat him up because he’s a homosexual, dad”, Kris told him, somberly.

Then he scooted closer to Adam, putting his arm around him. “You can’t think that this is alright.”

“No, of course not”, he answered, thoughtfully. Neil wasn’t sure what to think of this.

While his dad was bandaging Adam up, Kris took Adam’s hand and kissed it, looking at his father, daring his reaction.  
“Kris”, Adam spoke gruffly.

“No, Adam. I’m tired of hiding”, and then he looked up at his dad.

It was clear what Kris was saying here without further words, and Neil wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear them anyway if he did go on. But this was his son and… And apparently this Adam meant something to him.

When he was finished, Neil stood up and looked down at the two of them, and then turned back to the girls who’d been quietly watching.  
“You should press charges, son.” Dr. Allen was referring to Adam.

“Sir, I can’t. Nothing would happen anyway, and I’d get fired here”, he replied sadly.

“Fired?” He murmured. Then Neil realized what Adam was telling him, and nodded. He wouldn’t say anything. “I’ll come back to check on you in the morning.”

“Thank you, sir”, Adam smiled weakly at the man. Dr. Allen looked at his son who still had his arm around Adam.

“Kristopher, please don’t stay out too late.”

“Thanks, dad”, he stood up to hug his father, who didn’t resist, but he also didn’t quite embrace the hug, either.

“I’ll walk you out, sir”, Joyce offered, and before he could argue, Joyce was following him out of the door.

“Dr. Allen?”

“Yes”, he wasn't really up to having a conversation right now.

“You can’t change who he is sir.”

Neil began to speak, but there weren’t words that he could say, so they just stood there quietly for a moment. “So, I guess that you and my son really aren’t dating?”

“Dating?” She snorted. “No, but we are good friends. Kris is a really great guy. And so is Adam.”

Dr. Allen nodded and then said goodnight, turning to walk towards his cabin, his black bag in hand and thoughts running rampant through his mind.

When he got back, Kimberly was in the small kitchen sitting at the table. She stood up when she heard the door. “Everything alright, Neil?”  
“Everything is fine, dear.”

“Where is Kris?”

“He’s with…” He sighed. “He’s with that boy. Adam.”

“Oh?"

"We'll talk in the morning, Kim.”

"Did something happen?"

"Yes dear, I believe that our son just came out", he said and then quietly went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Kimberly Allen couldn't help the small smile creeping from her lips. That had to be the bravest thing Kris has ever done.

~~~~

Joyce came back just a few minutes later and Kris jumped on her, "What did you say to him?" Kris asked.

"Just that he couldn't change you", she shrugged.

"And what did he say?" Adam asked this time.

"Well, he knows we're a sham", she looked back at Kris.

"Oh"

"He figured it out all by himself, Kris", she giggled.

"And yet he let me stay here", Kris said, thoughtfully.

“You better not stay too long, though. It was a grand gesture on his part, and he trusts you.”

“I know, but I don’t want to leave Adam just yet.”

“Adam needs to get some sleep”, Dani told him. “I’ll stay with him, Kris.”

“Ok, but can I have just a minute with him, first?”

“Sure, honey”, Dani ushered Joyce outside Adam’s cabin to give the boys a few minutes alone.

“Adam, I’m so sorry.”

Adam smiled at his boy, but wincing from the pain. “It’s not your fault, baby.”

“It’s not fair. I wish I could tell everyone how much I love you.”

“I know; maybe someday… You’re dad was great, Kris.”

Kris nodded, but wondering what might happen when he got back to his family’s cabin. Kris leaned over Adam carefully and kissed him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Ok, baby.”

“I love when you call me that.”

Kris kissed him one last time and then walked out of the cabin, saying goodbye to Dani. “Take care of him for me.”

“I love him too, Kris. I will.”

Kris nodded, and hugged her and then he and Joyce started to walk away. Just then, “So, slumming it, Kris?” Glen sneered.

“Glen”, he said through clenched teeth.

“So, where have you been?" He looked back and forth from Kris to Joyce and then sneered. "I’m sure your parents have been worried sick about you.”

“What are you talking about, Glen?” Joyce jumped in. “We’ve been right here, hanging out with our friends.”  
“Really, I see.”

“What do you see, Glen? Spit it out.”

“Better be careful, Kris. Don’t want your dad to find out what you’ve been up to, now do ya?” He cackled and then walked away.

"What the fuck was that? I think he knew we were gone."

“Holy shit, you don’t think that Glen had anything to do with Adam getting hurt, do you?”

Kris shook his head, “I don’t know, but we better tell Adam.”

“In the morning, Kris. He needs to sleep.”

"He needs to know this now", he insisted.

"Okay", she agreed. They knocked softly on the cabin door and Dani opened it slowly.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Dani, we need to tell you something."

"Ok, but Adam just fell asleep."

Kris nodded to Joyce and she told Dani everything that just happened, while Kris slipped back inside to sit with Adam for a minute. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm gonna kill that guy if he had anything to do with this", Kris whispered, while Adam slept on.

Dani came back in a few minutes later and smiled at Kris. "We'll tell him in the morning."

"Ok, Dani", he gave her a hug and then left the cabin once again.

As Joyce and Kris were walking back towards the guest cabins they talked about Glen.

"He'd be really stupid to have anything to do with this. He'd get fired", Joyce exclaimed.

"Would he? I thought beating up fags wasn't a crime, as much as being one."

"Aw, Kris. I'm sorry." Joyce put her arm around Kris and they walked quietly the rest of the way.

Kris got to his cabin and most of the lights were out except the kitchen. Kris walked towards it hoping to get a glass of water, but found his mother first.

"Kristopher", she jumped up and hugged her son.

"Hi mom", Kris said nervously, wondering how much she knew.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about, Kris?"

At first, Kris shook his head. He didn't really want to tell her, but then he changed his mind and nodded.

"Mom", he started, his gaze dropping.

"Oh Kristopher."

"Dad told you everything?"

"No, he told me almost nothing, just that there's something between you and that boy." She smiled gently, inviting Kris to tell her anything that he needed to.

"His name is Adam."

He told his mom about how he’s always known he preferred boys, but tried to hide it, and then he met Adam and fell in love with him.

"Kristopher, love is serious."

"I know mom."

They continued talking, and then Kris finally told her what happened tonight.

"So that's what was bothering your father. He was pretty upset when he came home."

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not happy that his son is a faggot."

Don't you talk about my son that way", she chastised.

"It's true, mom."

"I think this is just a shock to him, but he’ll come around, you’ll see.”

“What about you mom?”

“Kristopher, I love you. No matter what”, and she kissed the top of his head, and then sat him down at the table. “Now, I want to hear all about Adam.”

~~~~

The next morning, Kristopher and the Allen’s got up and dressed for breakfast. Before it was time to go, Kris asked his dad if he could come with him when he checked on Adam.

Neil quietly nodded his head. Kimberly hugged both of them. “Kris is still the same, Neil. He’s still your son.”

“I know that, Kim”, he answered sternly.

“Good, now say hello to Adam for me and tell him I hope he’s feeling better. Daniel and I will meet you both in the dining hall for breakfast”, she urged them out the door.

“Thanks dad, for everything”, Kris told him as they walked to Adam’s cabin. Kris knocked and Danielle answered the door.

“Hey Dani; everything alright?” Kris felt alarmed at seeing her still here.

“Hey baby”, Adam called from his bed. He was almost sitting up, propped up on pillows.

“Adam”, Kris ran to him and had to stop himself from jumping on the bed.

“Still hurts, baby”, Adam tried to laugh, but then started to cough.

“That’s actually good, Adam”, Neil told him, as he walked over and began to exam him. “Try and cough again.”

“I missed you”, Kris said, as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding Adam’s hand.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Danielle ran over thinking it was Joyce.

“Glen.”

Kris perked up, hearing his name.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just seeing what’s going on in here”, he said, looking around. “I saw Kris and his dad heading here this morning and…”

“Are you following me, Glen?”

“No!” He said as he stepped inside, seeing Dr. Allen with Adam.

“What’s going on?” He demanded.

“As if you didn’t know”, Kris spat.

“Know what?”

“You followed us last night, didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what are you talking about?”

“You seemed to know that we’d left the resort last night. How did you know that, Glen?” Kris was shouting.

“Kristopher, enough”, his dad said. “Adam needs quiet.”

“What happened to you?” Glen asked, now that he was completely inside the room and finally saw Adam’s injuries.

Adam just glared at him.

“Hey, you don’t think that I…? Why would I?”

“You don’t like him very much”, Dani noted. “Besides, it’s not like you haven’t done this before”, she was referring to her incident.

Glen chose to ignore Dani’s comment. “He’s an employee, and like it or not, he makes this hotel a lot of money. Why would I hurt him for no reason so he couldn’t work? You can work tonight, right?”

“Absolutely not”, Dr. Allen interjected. When he was finished with Adam he turned to Glen. “I think you and I need to have a little talk. Or, I can have it with your uncle, instead”, he warned, as he led Glen outside.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to let my uncle know what kind of person Adam is? You know he would fire him in a minute.” Glen threatened.

Seething, Neil knew he was right. “Adam needs a couple of days off, so his ribs can heal. They aren’t broken, just bruised. Besides, I don’t think he’d make a pleasant dance partner for your female guests with his face a mess.”

“Alright”, he conceded, not being given a choice.

“Glen, if I find out that you had anything to do with this…”

“I didn’t.”

Neil couldn’t tell if he was lying or not, but he also knew that getting Adam fired wouldn’t be right, so he decided to let it go, for now.

Neil turned around and went back inside the cabin. “Adam, I want you to take it easy for a couple of days, but you’re going to be just fine”, he assured him.

“Thank you sir. I really mean that.”

“I know. Kris, we’re meeting your mother and brother for breakfast.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

“Ok, dad.” He turned back to Adam and kissed him. “I’ll be back after breakfast.”

“You and I have a dance lesson, Kris”, Dani reminded him.

“Is that alright, dad?”

Neil nodded and walked outside again.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can”, he assured Dani and Adam. “I love you”, he whispered in Adam’s ear.

“I love you too, baby.”

Then Kris left the cabin and met his dad outside. They quietly walked to the dining hall, where Kimberly and Daniel were already seated.  
“What took you so long?” Kimberly asked the two of them.

“Just checking on Adam’s injuries, Kim”, Dr. Allen assured her.

“We ran into Glen”, Kris added.

“Oh, and?”

“I think he had Adam beat up”, Kris informed her.

“Kris, you can’t go around accusing innocent people like that.”

“But dad.”

“That’s enough, for now, son.”

“What? How could you defend that guy?” Kris asked, perplexed.

“Because”, his dad leaned over and whispered, “If it comes out that Adam is g.., you know, he would be fired.”

Kris thought about that and knew that his dad was right. He looked around and saw that woman glaring at him again. Shit, he’d forgotten about her. They still needed to be very careful.

They finished their breakfast in quiet, until Joyce came over and rescued Kris.

Kim and Neil watched the two kids walk away, shaking their heads. Kim, because she couldn’t believe that she’d missed that. It seemed so obvious to her now that Joyce and Kris were putting on a charade. She smiled at her son’s ingenuity. Dr. Allen, because although he was hoping that his son would start dating, he laughed at his stupidity thinking he could trick Kris into liking girls. “Well dear, I guess it’s time that we let Kris grow up and make his own decisions.”

“I think that’s a very good idea, dear”, she agreed, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam's injuries continued to heal nicely over the next couple of days. The bruises were still visible, but the pain had subsided enough that he was able to go back to work performing and giving lessons. Glen kept Mr. Helstead off of Adam's back mainly because he was afraid of Dr. Allen.

Kris spent every moment with Adam now, even though they still needed to be careful. Glen knew about them, but they didn't want anyone else finding out, because Adam could still lose his job. And, they both still felt that Mrs. Tomlin had figured them out and was trying to cause trouble.

Kris continued his dancing lessons with Danielle as he was now rehearsing for the talent show. He still wasn't totally sold on the idea of performing in front of everyone, but Danielle assured him that he'd be ready. "You're going to knock them dead, sweetie."

"Yeah, only if I fall off the stage and land on them", he snorted.

By the third day, Adam came around to watch Kris and Dani rehearse. Afterwards, he came inside and pulled Kris into a hug. "Baby, you look amazing", he told Kris.

"Adam. Missed you so much", he said through wet kisses.

"Ouch, baby."

"I'm sorry, are you still sore?"

"A little, but I'll live", he winked. "So let me see what you've got, Kristopher."

"Adam, he's really good."

"I know that, Dani”, he answered smugly. “Come, show me."

Danielle put on the music and demonstrated their dance for Adam, who sat and clapped and cheered them on.

“That was amazing, guys.”

“You’re just saying that”, Kris snorted.

“No, I’m not”, Adam pulled Kris to him and held him. “You are truly amazing, Kristopher Allen.” Adam could feel Kris blushing against his chest. “I wish that I could be on that stage with you, baby.”

“Ahem, come on, guys. We have more rehearsing to do.”

“I have some things to do too, baby. See you later?”

Kris nodded, and they kissed goodbye. On Adam’s way out, he ran into Joyce. “Oh hey, Adam. You look so much better”, she said, sweetly to him.

“Thank you, I feel better. Take a look at Kris in there”, he said, before heading out the door.

“Yeah, I wanted to see his new moves”, she teased.

“See ya later, Joyce.”

“Bye, Adam.” Joyce opened the door to the studio and stood behind the glass where Kris and Dani were practicing. She could view them, but not disturb them.

However, Kris noticed her after several minutes and blushing, stopped.

“Oh Kris, you’re going to have to get used to dancing in front of an audience. And, who better than a friend?” Dani pointed out to him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He waved to her behind the glass and then took Dani’s arms again. They could both hear the whooping and hollering that Joyce was doing and took it only as a compliment.

When their lesson time was up, Joyce came in and told Kris how great he was. “So, you want to do something?” She asked him.

“Sure”, he answered hesitantly. Whenever Joyce wanted to do something, it usually involved weapons of some sort.

“Great, I was thinking that we’d play some golf.”

“Golf?” He snorted. “I didn’t think you liked to play.”

“I don’t, Kristopher, but my parents asked me to play with them so I wanted to invite you”, she shrugged, hoping that Kris would take her up on it.

“Ok, Joyce. It actually sounds like fun.”

“Yeah, tell me that after spending a couple of hours with my parents”, she snorted.

Turned out they really did have a good time. Because there was company, Joyce’s parents weren’t picking on her the whole time about her life choices and Kris provided new topics for conversations that kept their focus from her.

“So, Kristopher, are you looking forward to going to college?”

“I really am.”

“And what you are majoring in, again?”

“Music.”

“Oh, right.”

Uh oh, the focus was about to land on her again. “Kris plays several instruments, mom”, Joyce quickly interrupted.

“Oh, and what are they?”

“Piano, Guitar and the viola.”

“And what exactly to you plan on doing with those talents, Kris?”

“Well, my father would like me to play in the symphony, but I’m actually thinking of becoming a music teacher.”

“Well, that’s a respectable career, Kris. What level?”

“Probably middle school.”

“Interesting.”

“I want to get kids while they are still eager to learn, but not before they’ve developed their interests. Middle school kids have usually tested a couple of instruments by then and know what they want, and aren’t distracted by too many outside interests yet.”

“I see you’ve thought a lot about this, Kristopher.”

He nodded, smiling.

This wasn’t helping, Joyce thought to herself. She had no plans like that to settle down. She wanted to travel Europe in the summers and maybe do a year in Paris.

Kris would tell that Joyce was getting agitated and decided to help her out. “I was also thinking of joining a band.”

“What kind of band?”

“Rock n Roll; I love the electric guitar.”

“Really…” They said with slight disdain.

Joyce smiled. Nice one, Kris

After their round, Joyce and Kris left her parents and went to see Adam. He was back from lessons and resting up before their show tonight. “Hi baby”, Adam beamed as Kris came through the door. He went over to the bed and sat down, kissing Adam, still trying to be careful of his ribs.

“I’m better, baby. Come here.”

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone”, Joyce offered. But before she left, Dani arrived.

“Oh hi Joyce, Kris."

“Hey Dani”, Kris sounded less than enthusiastic.

“Oh, don’t worry, Kris. I’m not staying”, she giggled. “I just came to check on Adam, but he looks like he’s in good hands.”

“He is”, Kris said, dreamily staring into Adam’s eyes.

“You two really are sickening, you know that?” Joyce snorted. “Oh, in a good way”, she quickly added.

“Yeah, thanks Joyce.”

“Make sure he rests up, Kris. He has a show tonight.”

“I know. I’ll take good care of him, I promise.”

“See you tonight, Adam.”

“Don’t worry, Dani. I’ll be fine.”

“Uh huh.”  
They watched the girls leave and then Kris was on Adam; gently of course, kissing him and then pulling down his pants.

“Uh baby, what are you doing?”

“Taking care of you”, he shrugged, pulling down Adams’ underwear, exposing his hardening cock.

Adam giggled, “I love you, Kris.”

Kris couldn’t speak with his mouth full of cock, but he nodded, and then licked a stripe down Adam’s shaft and then hummed as he swallowed him whole, bobbing his head up and down.

“Ah baby, that feels so good.”

“I’m not hurting you, am?” Kris asked; his lips red and swollen.

“No, not one bit”, Adam answered dreamily, giggling.

“Mm, taste so good, but I wish…”

“I know, baby. Me too.” Adam had several more days of healing before he’d be ready for anything more physical than this.

Kris continued sucking and licking and he could feel when Adam was getting close. “Baby…”

“Mm, come for me, I want it.”

That put Adam over the edge and then he was shooting into Kris’s mouth. Kris swallowed every bit of it and then he scooted up to Adam and gently kissed him, being careful not to touch his ribs.

“That was amazing, baby. I can’t wait till I can return the favor.”

“I’m here to take care of you, remember?”

“I feel very taken care of, baby”, he chuckled.

They cuddled together on Adam’s bed and then Adam drifted off to sleep. Kris petted his hair and when he was sure that Adam was sound asleep, he slipped out from under his arms and left the cabin. He still had to be careful that no one noticed him leaving.

Kris went back to his family’s cabin as they were getting ready for dinner. “How’s Adam, sweetie?”

“He’s better, mom. Thanks for asking.”

“Well, I’d love to meet him.”

“Maybe he can come over some evening after his show?” Kris knew that he couldn’t bring Adam over to their table during dinner. That would be too suspicious. But he’d talk to him tonight and see if he’d be up to meeting Kris’s parents. It sort of gave him butterflies, the idea of introducing his boyfriend to his mom. It felt good.

The Allen’s were seated at their table and Joyce and her parents were just a few tables away. Kris went over to say hello to them and give Joyce an update on Adam.

“It was lovely playing golf with you today, Kristopher”, Joyce’s father said. “You’re actually very good.”

“Thank you, sir. My dad would get me out a lot when I was younger.”

“Well, we’d love to do it again sometime.”

“Definitely. You know, my parents would probably love to play with you too.”

“That’s a lovely idea, Kristopher. We’d like to get to know your parents better.” They were still under the impression that Joyce and Kris were having a budding romance, and they couldn’t be more thrilled.

They chatted for a couple of minutes and then Kris returned to his family, just as their meal was arriving. Glen walked passed their table a few times, but was reluctant to stop, fearing what Dr. Allen might say to him. He needed to keep a low profile for a while.

After dinner, Kris started looking around, waiting for Adam and Danielle to make their entrance. This would be Adam’s first night back since his attack. Kris’s breath hitched as he saw them walk through the door. Adam looked incredible. Both mom and dad noticed Kris’s reaction to that boy’s entrance and realization finally sunk in. Their son was in love with that boy. Mom smiled at Kris. “He’s very handsome”, she whispered to him.

Kris just nodded, grinning.

After their routine, they looked for dance partners from the guests, and Adam came right over to the Allen’s table. “May I?” He asked Mrs. Allen.  
“Oh, I’d love to”, she squealed, taking the young man’s hand. He led her to the dance floor and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Just follow my lead”, he instructed.

“You are a wonderful dancer, Adam.”

He did a double-take. She knew his name.

“I wanted to meet the boy who’s stolen my son’s heart”, she said with smiling eyes.

Adam just beamed. “I wanted to meet you too, Mrs. Allen.”

“Please call me Kim. Why don’t you come by our cabin this evening so we can get to know you better?”

“I’d really like that”, and then, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For accepting Kris.”

She smiled again, “I just want him to be happy.”

They finished their dance and then Kim made her way back to the table where Kris was busting to find out what they talked about.

As she sat down, Kimberly said, “He’s a very nice young man, Kris.”

“I know, mom.”

“And cute, too.”

Kris blushed and Dr. Allen shot her a funny look and then softened. He was just going to have to get used to this. “Yes, he does seem very nice”, Neil agreed.

“Good, I invited him over tonight to get to know us better.”

“You did?” Kris wondered out loud.

“Yes. It’s time we got to know your boyfriend.”

“Thank you, mama”, Kris hugged her and then went back to his dessert.

~~~~

After dinner, Kris and Joyce usually would meet Danielle and Adam for the fun dancing, but tonight Adam was coming over to meet his parents. He was so nervous. He didn’t know if he should pick him up, or if Adam would just come over.

He was in his room stewing, when he heard the door and then Mrs. Allen answer it, “Hello, Adam. Please, please come in.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Kris quickly finished getting ready and came out to greet him. He ran over and Adam took him in his arms and they kissed.

Mom stood there smiled and dad cleared his throat.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Please, sit down on the couch and make yourself comfortable.”

Adam followed Kris and his parents into the living room, and they all took seats. Daniel stayed in the bedroom, but he peaked out to see what was going on. He’d already figured it out, but still, it was weird seeing his brother kissing this dude and holding his hand.

“Daniel, come on out and meet Adam.”

“Uh, hello?”

“Hi Daniel”, Adam stood up to shake his hand and then sat back down.

So polite, Kim thought to herself.

“Well, Adam, tell us about yourself”

~~~~

At the end of the night, Kris walked Adam to the door. His parents went on to bed so they could be alone for a few minutes.

“I hope that wasn’t too painful”, Kris said, his arms around Adam’s waist, still being careful not to hold him too tightly.

“You’re parent’s are great, Kris.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re really lucky.”

“I am, because I have you.”

“I love you so much, Kris”, Adam said, sadly.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere”, he smiled up at Adam. They both knew that wasn’t true, but they still had another week together before Kris went home. And, in the fall, they’d be in the same city. So there was hope. He hoped.

Kris’s mom was waiting for him in the kitchen when Adam finally left. “Sit down, Kris.”

“Well?”

“He’s a lovely young man, Kris. My only concern is that he’s not going to college.”

“What?”


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you serious, mom? You don’t mind that I’m in love with a boy, just that he’s not college bound?” Kris sounded irritated.

“Now don’t get me wrong, Kris. I like him. I do”, she assured her son. “I just want you to have a good chance in life.”

“What if I was dating a girl and she planned on being a stay at home mom, like you?”

Mom sort of huffed and then put her arms around him. “I’m sorry, Kristopher. I just worry about you.”

“Adam is intelligent and talented and I love him, mom.”

“Ok, sweetie. You know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Thanks, mom”, he gave her a hug.

“I’m going to bed. You should do the same.”

“Ok, Goodnight.”

”Goodnight, Kristopher. I love you.”

“I know you do. Love you too, mom.”

Kim went into the bedroom where Dr. Allen had been listening to their conversation. He chuckled, “I wouldn’t worry too much, Kim”, he began. “Kris is going off to college and will probably forget all about that boy.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, dear.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do about it anyway.”

“I guess your right.”

~~~~

The next morning, Kris hurried through breakfast and then dashed over to Adam’s cabin. Fortunately, he was alone, because Kris barged in the room, locking the door and then accosting Adam’s mouth. “I missed you.”

“Aw, I missed you too, baby. So, what did you’re mom say after I left?”

“Well, she really likes you…”

“Uh, I sense a but…”

“Yeah, well…”

“Well what, baby?” Adam brushed the side of Kris’s hair.

“She wishes that you were going to college", he blurted.

“Oh, she doesn’t think I’m good enough for you”, Adam said, softly, dropping his hand.

“Of course you are”, Kris exclaimed.

“Kris, they’re probably right.”

“No they’re not”, he shouted.

“You deserve better than me, Kris”, he admitted.

 

Ignoring that comment, he continued, “Besides, I told her that you were smart and talented and I loved you.”

“You told your mom that?”

Kris nodded. “And she’s happy for me.”

“Aw, baby. Come here, I love you too.”

“Are you better today?” Kris asked him.

“Yeah, much better, but...”

“But not ready for that yet?”

“I’m sorry, Kris.”

“Is this ok?” Kris lay on top of Adam, not putting all of his weight on him, though.

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“Then, I have an idea?”

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Well, um… I was wondering if we could, um… I um…”

“Kristopher, do you want to fuck me?” Adam said, with a gleam in his eye.

“Um, well yeah! But I was actually thinking of riding you.”

Adam giggled. “Oh Kris, what have I done to you?”

“What?”

“You were so innocent when you met me and now look at you”, he giggled again.

“Are you teasing me, Adam?”

“Of course not, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“So”, he grinned, evilly. “Will you show me what to do?”

“Eager, huh?”

“Yeah”, Kris loved learning new ways to please Adam.

“The lube’s in the bedside table, baby”, he said pointing towards the drawer.

Kris reached for the lube and put it on the bed next to Adam, sitting in between his legs. “Are you doing okay, Adam?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m fine. Can you open yourself up, though? I don’t think I can sit up like that just yet.”

Kris stopped, “I don’t know”, his eyes went wide.

“I’ll guide you”, Adam promised, grinning.

Kris nodded, grabbing the lube and spreading some on his own fingers. It felt weird, touching his own ass, but in a good way. “How do I? Um…”

“What’s that, baby?” Adam asked, amused.

“You know, when you touch me in that special place and it feels so amazing.”

He giggled, instructing Kris, “Crook your finger up.”

Kris did, and nothing happened. He kept trying different angles and then he felt it. A little bump and he brushed his finger against it. “Ahh God.” Kris moaned, brushing his prostate again and again, making himself come apart.

“Wow, Kris.”

“What?” Kris’s head was thrown back as he pleasured himself.

“You look incredibly hot doing that to yourself.”

Kris squeezed more of the lube and then inserted two fingers inside of his own ass, hitting that spot almost immediately.

“That’s it baby. Start stretching yourself.” Adam was thoroughly enjoying this little show.

“Adam, I want to… Are you ready?”

“Oh, I’ve been ready, baby”, he snickered.

Kris slowly pulled his fingers out, hitting his spot one more time, his cock throbbing.

“Put the lube on my cock, baby”, Adam instructed him.

Kris quickly poured some on Adam’s dick, spreading it around. It felt so good in his hands, all slick like that.

“Ok, Adam…” he wasn’t sure what to do next.

“Baby, just lower yourself onto my cock, go as slow as you like.”

“Okay.”

Kris slowly lowered himself onto Adam, the burning feeling slowing him down. “Oh fuck.”

“You’re doing great, Kris. Take your time.”

“Ah”, he said, going further and further, until Adam was all the way inside of him. “I’m not hurting your ribs, am I?” He asked.

“I’m fine, Kris. Move when you’re ready.”

"Give me just a second", Kris panted, the feeling strange and wonderful from this angle.

Kris felt so good on Adam’s cock, he wanted to start thrusting up, but didn’t want to hurt either Kris or himself. "Are you OK?"

“Uh huh”, Kris started bouncing, slowly at first; his legs burned more than his ass. He angled himself so it was more comfortable and then picked up the pace.

“Ah, fuck Kris that feels so amazing. And you look so hot like that”, he watched Kris bounce up and down on his dick.

Kris looked down at his lover and started thrusting on Adam’s cock, his back arched and then he threw his head back again, hitting his spot over and over again. “Fuck, Adam, please…”

Adam understood and grabbed Kris’s cock, rubbing over the pre-cum that had formed on his slit. Kris grabbed the lube and thrust it into Adam’s hand.

Giggling, Adam poured it over the bouncing cock, missing most of it, and wiping the runaway lube from his stomach and slicking it over Kris’s cock, pumping him hard. Kris bounced harder and harder, impaling himself and willing Adam to go faster and then he stopped, letting out a low pitched whine as white spurts of cum shot out of his cock, painting Adam’s stomach at the same time as Adam came inside of Kris, his cum slowly seeping out of Kris’s ass as he sat on top of him.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but groaned instead and then Kris fell next to his lover who held him and kissed him and praised him. “You were incredible, Kris.”

“Adam, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.”

~~~~

"How's Adam dear?" Kimberly asked him when Kris returned to the cabin to get ready for dinner.

"He's fine, mom." Kris didn't want to get into another conversation with his mother about his boyfriend's shortcomings.

"What do you two do all day?" She wondered out loud.

"Dancing", Kris quickly replied.

"Will I ever get to see you dance?"

"Danielle and I will be in the talent show", he confided.

"Oh, not Adam?"

Kris turned to stare at her. "Mom, I don't think that's allowed."

"Oh, I don’t suppose is would be", she said, apologetically to her son. "I'm sorry, Kristopher. I know this isn't easy on you."

"I'm fine, mom. Really, I've never been happier", he admitted.

"I'm glad, Kris. I really am."

That evening at dinner, Glen kept throwing Kris glances, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to come over and say something to him or not. Then Kris caught something disturbing. He looked over at that woman and she was staring at Glen. Was that a nod? They looked up to something. He realized that it was ridiculous to assume it had anything to do with him. But what if it did?

Dinner was very pleasant, they were serving Roast Duck on a bed of wild rice pilaf and freshly steamed vegetables.

"I will miss the meals here", Kimberly said. Dad knew better than to agree, so he just said, "I love your cooking Kim.”

Mrs. Allen just grunted, but appreciated the lie.

Dessert came and Kris got that happy feeling he always did when Adam was about to make his appearance with Danielle.

“Look Kris, it’s Adam”, mom nudged him.

”I know mom”, Kris rolled his eyes. He didn’t want any attention drawn to him and he hoped that Glen didn’t notice.

“He’s very handsome.”

“But not college bound”, Kris retorted.

“I’m sorry about that comment, Kristopher, please forgive me.”

“Okay, mom”

Adam and Danielle were stunning as usual. Kris wished he could go out there and dance with Adam, but…

Their dance was finally over and then Danielle was grabbing Kris’s hand and pulling him on the dance floor. “What are you doing?” Kris asked shocked.

“It’s time for your debut, Kris”

Kris looked around, but no one was giving him any attention. Adam grabbed Kim and brought her onto the dance floor as well. “Oh, we meet again”, she giggled, girly.

“I enjoy your company, Mrs. Allen.”

“Oh, my company?”

“I love him”, he whispered in her ear.

“Well, that’s good enough for me”, she admitted, allowing Adam to twirl her around.

“You’re a wonderful dancer, Mrs. Allen; I can see why Kris has taken to it so well.”

“Compliments, Adam, will get you everywhere”, she smiled at the boy who’d stolen her son’s heart. “And please call me Kim.”

“Look”, he took her to the side of the floor, so she could see Kris show off his moves with Dani.

When they were finished, Kim and Kris walked back to their table, both flushed.

“Well, well”, Glen approached them. “That was almost convincing, Krissy”, he spat.

“What the?”

“Watch it, I still have the power to get him fired.”

“Glen, I’ll have you arrested if you dare.”

“For what?” He asked, innocently.

“Let’s not make a scene”, Dr. Allen warned them both.

“But dad”, Kris complained, but Dr. Allen put up his hand and his eyes told Kris to drop it.

After Glen smugly walked away, Kris started to argue.

“Son, I know it’s unfair. I do, but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t want Mr. Helstead…”

“What, you don’t want him finding out that your son’s a fa...” He couldn’t say the word without anyone noticing. “Is that it dad?”

“Of course not, Kristopher, but you know that Glen is holding Adam’s job over all of our heads right now. I thought you cared about him more than that.”

“I do, but…” Kris felt defeated. He didn’t want to hide this any longer, but he knew his dad was right. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, son. But do be careful.”

Kris nodded his head. “May I be excused?”

“Certainly, Kris.”

Kris got up and went outside. He wanted to see Adam right now. He started walking towards the employee cabins but was stopped by Glen.  
“Where are you going, Krissy?” He cackled.

“Stop calling me that, Glen and it’s none of your business”, he seethed.

“Going to see your boyfriend?” He said, smugly.

“And why would you say something like that, Glen?” Kris started wondering. Was Glen just guessing that he was gay? He couldn't really know for sure, could he? “I’m going to see my friend now, Glen. Why don’t you run along.”

“You’re friend”, he snorted. Then he got closer to Kris, “I know all about you two”, he warned.

“What do you think you know, Glen?”

“I saw you two.”

“And where did you see us? Did you follow us to the hotel?”

Glen quickly realized his almost slip-up. “No, but I have eyes. You’re over here an awful lot and m...” and then he stopped abruptly after almost saying Mrs. Tomlin’s name, as she’d become his spy in the last couple of days.

“You know, I can still tell you’re uncle about you hurting Danielle”, Kris threatened.

“Yeah, and I can have your boyfriend fired”, he retorted, knowing that he’d won that round; for now.

Kris walked away almost shaking. He opened the door to Adam cabin with angry tears rolling down his face.

“Baby, what’s the matter?”

“Glen. He knows about us.”

“Well, I figured that, but he hasn’t said anything yet, so.”

“I just hate that guy.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and kissed the top of his head. “I know, baby.”

“I wish there was something that we could do.”

“I think the best thing is just to stay out of his way, baby.”


	14. Chapter 14

Staying out of Glen’s way proved more difficult than either of them expected. Kris always felt either his eyes on him; keeping tabs on him. Or when Glen wasn’t stalking him, that woman, Mrs. Tomlin seemed to be watching him. When Kris left Adam’s cabin that afternoon and walked towards the guest cabins, he noticed her standing on her porch. She watched him walk past and then turned abruptly and walked into her cabin. Kris got the funniest feeling from that. Like she knew where he’d been. Why would she really care, anyhow?

That evening at dinner, Mrs. Tomlin was dining with a man that Kris hadn’t seen before. She kept throwing Adam glances, though, while he was out on the dance floor. She grabbed the older man’s hand and pulled him to the floor, so she could show off the moves she’d learned from her dance instructor. He seemed less than impressed.

As the couple was fox trotting, she made their way over to Adam and asked the man, who turned out to be Mr. Tomlin, what he thought of her progress and then gave all the credit to Adam. “He’s the reason I’m looking respectable right now, dear”, she told him loudly enough for Adam to hear. He just smiled and continued dancing with his current partner, who was a little clumsy.

“Well, I think you should get some extra lessons; I’ll be playing cards all weekend anyway”, Mr. Tomlin said, pompously and then threw a wad of cash at Adam. “Keep my wife busy for me this weekend, will ya?” He asked Adam, and then Mrs. Tomlin quickly led her husband back to their table.

Kris watched Adam accept the cash, but he looked perplexed and after the dance ended he looked over at Kris and smiled weakly and then headed over to the Tomlin’s table. “I’m sorry, Mr. Tomlin”, he began. “I’ll be busy all weekend and it wouldn't be right for me to take the money.” He put it down on the table and looked between Mr. and Mrs. Tomlin, waiting for a response.

Mr. Tomlin just shrugged and picked up the wad of cash and put it back in his wallet. Mrs. Tomlin sat there with her mouth open and quietly seething, as Adam walked away. 

Shortly after, he and Danielle left and Kris followed behind a few minutes later.

“What was that all about?” Kris demanded.

“Oh, hey baby. Mr. Tomlin tried to pawn his wife on me for the weekend.”

“I saw you take the money.”

“I didn't want to make a scene on the dance floor.” Adam looked down at Kris, searching his expression. He saw worry, but nothing else. “I returned it”, he quickly added.

“I don’t trust her.”

“Do you trust me?” Adam asked, softly.

“With my life”, Kris whispered back.

Adam smiled and then Kris melted into his arms. He lifted his head to stare into his favorite pair of blue eyes and then Adam kissed him. Sweetly at first, and then deepened the kiss, devouring Kris’s mouth with his own. “God, Kris.”

Kris lost all comprehensive thought and just smiled dumbly at the man he’d fallen in love with. “I want to take you to bed.” Kris nodded, took Adam’s hand and followed him to his cabin.

~~~~

Kris woke up the next morning still with Adam; his limbs wrapped around the other man's naked body. “Shit, I’m going to be in so much trouble”, he shrieked, practically jumping out of the bed.

“Baby, it’s still early. Maybe they won’t notice you’re gone”, Adam tried convincing him.

“Right. Maybe I can say I got up early and took a run or something. No, they’ll never believe that.”  
“Kris, calm down”, Adam said, gently.

Kris stood still and allowed Adam to put his hands on his shoulders. His breathing slowed, and he began to relax. “Just go back to your cabin. If they’re already awake, you can always say you were just checking on me.”

Kris nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay, then. I love you. It'll be fine.”

“I love you too, Adam. So much”, he gave him one last kiss and then left the cabin.

Adam lay back on his bed; his hands behind his head and sighed. How could they be so reckless?

Kris closed the door behind him and headed back to his cabin. He was so worried about his parents finding out he’d spent the night with Adam, that he didn't notice Mrs. Tomlin watching him leave Adam’s room.

Fortunately, the Allen’s were still asleep and both theirs and Daniel’s bedroom doors were shut. Kris quietly crept through the living room and into his bedroom and then slowly shut the door. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and climbed into his bed. It took a few minutes for his breathing to slow down before he was able to shut his eyes.

About twenty five minutes later, he heard his parent’s rumbling through the house. “Make some coffee, dear?” He heard his dad say, and then the sound of water in the bathroom.

He decided to get up and make sure that everything was fine. His mom was walking by just as he opened the door. “Oh, Kristopher, you’re awake.”  
“Yeah, mom”, he stretched, making it seem as though he’d just woken up.

She kissed him on the head. “You must have gotten in late. We didn't even hear you come in last night”, she said, sweetly.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that, I wanted to make sure that Adam was alright.”

“Is he feeling better, sweetie?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine, mom.”

“Good.”

Daniel came out a few minutes later and looked between his mom and brother and just shook his head. Kris caught the eye roll and just glared back at his brat brother. But Daniel didn't give him away.

“Can we go to breakfast soon?” Dan said, instead. “I’m starving.”

“Yes, just let me bring this cup of coffee to your father and then I’ll finish getting dressed”, she said, merrily and then left the boys alone.

Daniel just rolled his eyes again and sat at the table, while Kris took a sudden interest in his coffee cup.

“Something you want to say, Dan?”

He just shook his head, grinning. “Nope”

Kris nodded.

“Okay boys”, mom came back into the kitchen, Dr. Allen following behind her. “Let’s eat.”

“I’m starving”, Dan repeated.

“You’re not starving. Poor people in Southeast Asia are starving”, Kris informed him.

“Whatever, bro.”

The Allen family walked to the main dining hall and was seated at their table. Joyce came over and greeted them and gave Kris a hug. “How’s Adam?” She asked.

“Better, thanks.”

“That’s great. Hey, could you do me a huge favor and hang out with me, this afternoon?”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” 

“Golf.”

“With your parents?” He chuckled. “Sure. Do you want to come dancing with me tonight?”

“Yeah that’d be awesome!”

Joyce went back to her table and Kris turned his attention to the eggs Benedict that just arrived in front of him. “Mm, this looks delicious”, he said, as Brent, the waiter, came around to fill their juice glasses and bring the adults coffee.

Glen sauntered over during their meal and just smirked at Kris. “What?” He asked annoyed.

“So, last night, Mr. Tomlin was playing cards and had his wallet in his jacket pocket by the door. When he went to leave, his wallet was gone”, he said, smugly.

“Oh, that’s terrible”, Mrs. Allen commented. 

“Yeah”, Glen continued. “Mrs. Tomlin said she saw that dance kid Adam nearby late last night and when we questioned him, he had no alibi”, his eyes lit up.

By this time, Mr. Helstead had made his way over to join the conversation.

“What! No Adam didn't do it”, Kris blurted.

“We have an eyewitness, son”, Stan interrupted. “Besides, Mrs. Tomlin said that Adam knew that money was in her husband’s wallet.

“Yeah, he offered it to Adam to give his wife dance lessons, but he didn’t take it.”

“Maybe not, but he must have later decided he wanted it.”

“No, I know he didn’t take his wallet. I know it.”

“And how do you know, Kris?” Glen asked, evilly.

“Because he wouldn't do that and besides...”

“Come on, Glen”, his uncle began. “Let me show you what it’s like to fire an employee.”

“Wait!” Kris shouted, standing up.

“Yes?” 

Both of his parents were staring at Kris, wondering what he was about to say. His dad hoping that he’d just keep his mouth shut. “Son”, he warned.  
“I know he didn't do it because he was in his room all night.”

Mr. Helstead turned around slowly, “How do you know this? Do you have proof?”

“Yes, because I was with him.”

Stan just nodded at Glen and they walked away. Shit

Kris started to go after them, but his dad stopped him. “Kristopher”, he put his hand on Kris’s shoulder. “You’ll only make it worse.”

Kris sat down and put his head down. He didn't notice the satisfied smile on Mrs. Tomlin’s face as she palmed her husband’s wallet inside of her purse.  
Kris nodded and sat back down.

“Finish your breakfast, Kristopher”, Kimberly said.

“What have I done?”

“You had to, Kris”, his dad asserted.

“What?”

“You couldn't let them think that Adam stole that man’s wallet. Besides, someone set him up for a reason.”

“You’re, you’re not mad?”

“That you spent the night with that boy? We’ll I’m not thrilled, but you are eighteen, and not a child any longer, Kris.”

Kris reached over and hugged his dad. “Thank you.”

Daniel sat with his mouth open, not believing that Kris didn't get in trouble for that one.

“I better check on Adam”, Kris said, and his dad didn't stop him this time.

Kris practically ran to Adam’s cabin and when he got there, Daniel and Adam were sitting on his bed.

"What happened?" Kris asked the pair, breathless from running.

"I'm out, Kris."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, but I told them you couldn't have taken it."

"You did?" Adam looked confused.

"Of course. I told them that I was with you all night so I know you didn't do it. I'm sorry, Adam. But I couldn't let them accuse you..."

"Kris, they fired me for stealing, but said they wouldn't press charges unless I quietly left the premises."

"What?"

"So you defended me?" Adam stood up and walked slowly towards Kris.

"Of course I did."

Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and leaned his head on top of Kris's.

"The thing is, they didn't even ask for the wallet, like they already knew I didn't have it."

"They wanted you out, because of me."

"Kris, this isn't your fault", Dani now stood up and joined them.

Kris looked up and saw both of them smiling at him. Then it hit him. Adam had to leave. "Where will you go?"

“Home, I guess", he shrugged.

"What will I do without you? Kris asked, tears flowing.

"You'll be fine, baby", Adam kissed the top of his head, pulling him into his chest.

Danielle left the boys so they could have a proper goodbye. Adam was to leave by dinner and would not be performing tonight. They locked the door and made love for what they both thought might be the last time. Neither boy knew whether they'd ever see the other again. Sure, they'd talked about after the summer, but was that realistic? Neither knew for sure.

~~~~

The next two days were excruciating for Kris. Joyce tried to keep him occupied and he continued his dancing lessons with Danielle, but mostly they ended up sitting on the floor and talking about Adam.

“Have you talked to him?” Kris asked the dancer.

“Yeah, a couple of times. He’s really angry, especially after everything that Glen did and he’s getting away with it.”

“I wish I could prove that Glen had Adam beat up.”

“What good would it do, Kris?”

“I miss him.”

“I know you do.”

Kris knew the only thing he could do, would be to honor Adam by dancing the best he could at the talent show the next evening. He spent the entire day before the show rehearsing with Danielle and could do the steps in his sleep.

He spent the evening playing games in the main hall with Joyce, until she had to get back to her parents. There was no point in going dancing when Adam wasn’t there. Glen found him still in the hall and walked right up to him. “Missing your boyfriend, Krissy?” 

“Shut up Glen”, Kris stood up and was ready to fight.

“Watch it, fag”, he warned.

“Or what? You can’t do anything to me, Glen, but I can ruin you”, Kris threatened.

“Oh yeah, how’s that?” He gulped.

“I know what you did you Danielle.”

“You have no proof of that”, he spat. “It’s my word against Danielle’s.”

“And Adam's.”

“That’s not even a crime”, he slipped. “And I wasn’t even at that hotel.”

Kris had meant Adam's word against him, not the other incident. He felt like this was finally proof, at least in his mind. “I’ll tell you’re uncle everything.”

“There’s nothing to tell”, he insisted.

“Get him back”, Kris demanded.

“Who, Adam?” Glen just laughed.

Kris then engaged Glen in a staring contest. Not knowing if he should push it or even if it would do any good. He just missed Adam and this was the asshole who took him away from him.

"Everything alright, boys?"

“Dad…”


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Allen managed to break up whatever was going on between his son and Glen before it got any more heated. He urged Kris away, telling him to cool off and then put his arm around Glen. “I think we need to talk, son.”

Kris’s heart was racing as he walked away from his dad. He wondered what his dad was going to say to Glen, and how much he’d overheard of the conversation, anyway.

Before he knew it, Kris was at the large cabin where the working kids danced at night. He peaked in the door and saw Sheila, who noticed him right away. Kris”, she hurried over to him. “Come on in.”

“Sorry, I know I shouldn't be here now, without…” He couldn't say it.

“Aw, you miss Adam. We all do. But you’re always welcome here, Kris”, she assured him.

“Thanks, Sheila.”

Kris stepped inside and noticed Joyce dancing with a girl and looking like she was having the time of her life. He just smiled. She didn’t want to tell him she was coming here, so he wouldn't feel bad. When Joyce did finally notice him, she grinned, sheepishly. Kris just gave her a nod and smiled at her and then followed Sheila to the dance floor, where they joined Danielle and another boy. “Oh honey, you’re here”, she gave Kris a hug and then proceeded to take him by the shoulders and lead him in the dance. “I know it’s not the same as dancing with Adam, but…”

“Dani, I’m glad you’re still here”, he really was glad he had Dani. It made him feel closer to Adam in some way.

At the end of the evening, Kris and Joyce walked together back to their cabins in silence. When they arrived at Joyce’s cabin, Kris bid her good night and promised to see her at breakfast the next day.

He made it to his cabin and everyone was already in bed asleep, so he went into his room and did the same.

The next morning, he saw Joyce in the dining hall for breakfast just like he promised and afterwards they went outside for a walk. “Well Kris, summer is almost over.”

“Yeah, when do you leave for school?” He asked her.

“In two weeks. I have a lot of shopping to do, according to my mother”, she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, me too. Leaving soon, I mean. My mom always did my shopping.”

“Ah, lucky you. My mom takes shopping as a mother/daughter bonding mission.”

“I think that’s nice.”

“You wouldn’t if you saw the clothes she tried to pick out for me”, she snickered.

They were each lost in their own thoughts and then, “Do you have any regrets?” Joyce asked him, suddenly.

Kris shook his head, “None. Everything I did this summer, Adam. I had the best summer of my life and its all because of him.”

“Do you think you’ll ever see him again?”

Kris nodded this time. “I hope so. He gave me his telephone number in West Hollywood, and my school is only ten minutes away”, he shrugged, not fully believing what he was saying.

“You’re not sure if he’ll want to see you?”

“He’s got his own life there, and I’m just a kid to him…”

“No you’re not”, Joyce, argued. “He loves you.”

“Yeah, now. But what happens when he gets back to his life and…”

“Forgets about you?”

Fortunately, Danielle showed up at that moment. “Hey guys”, she said, cheerily.

“Have you spoken to Adam?”

“No sweetie, not today.”

“Oh”

“Kris is worried that Adam will forget about him before he gets to LA.”

Danielle smiled, “Ya know, Kris. I've known Adam a long time”, she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

“I know”, he sighed, wishing that he had the history with Adam that she did.

“He’s not the love ‘em and leave ‘em type.”

Kris looked into her eyes, searching. “He’s not.” It wasn't a question, but more of an assurance to himself.

"Adam ordered me before he left to take care of you for him.”

“He did?”

“Yes, he did”, she smiled, squeezing his hand.

Kris nodded in understanding, and wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

“Are you ready for the talent show tomorrow?” She changed the subjects.

He nodded, standing up. “I’m ready.”

“I can’t wait to see you up there, Kris”, Joyce joined the conversation.

“Or fall on my face.”

Kris and Danielle did a practice run-through of their performance for the next day. Kris was nervous as hell, but Dani kept telling him to breathe and relax. After a vigorous work-out he met his family for lunch.

Glen completely avoided their table which was unusual for him. Kris was just relieved. He’d almost forgotten about his dad interrupting them yesterday, and wondered again what had happened after he left the two of them alone. He figured he was probably better off not knowing.

Both Kris’s parents and Joyce’s wanted to play golf, so they ended up having a six-some, so it took longer than usual, but Kris needed the distraction and they all got along well, so…

After their uneventful, yet long round of golf, the group disbanded and went back to their respective cabins to get ready for lunch.

"They are awfully nice", Mrs. Allen said of Joyce and her parents. "Do they know, Kris?"

"Know what?" Then it hit him. "Oh, you mean that Joyce and I aren't really dating?"

"Yeah, that", she chuckled.

"No, they see what they want to see. I don't think that Joyce wants that conversation yet."

"Neither did you?"

"No”, he shook his head. “When we first got here, I thought it was some dirty little secret that I'd take to the grave, but then I met Adam and..."  
"You didn't want to hide any longer", mom said, knowingly.

Kris shook his head. "I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted, until..."

"I'm sorry, Kris."

"I know. I'll survive."

"Well, we go home in two days and then it's time to get ready for college."

What she lovingly meant was that he wouldn't have time to think about Adam. Good luck with that, Kris thought.  
"Will you keep in touch with Joyce after we leave?"

"Yeah, I hope so. We exchanged our phone numbers, so she may call you to get my number at school."

"That's nice, Kris."

"She's the first person I ever talked to about being gay, except for Adam, of course."

"I'm glad you had someone, Kris."

The next morning after breakfast, Joyce and Kris went to the studio to find Danielle to prepare for the talent show that afternoon.

“Oh good, you’re here. I have your costume.”

“My costume?” Kris asked. “Uh.”

“Kris, of course you have to have a costume. We’ll be up on stage”, she said like it was the most reasonable thing ever.

“I’m not going to look stupid, am I?”

Joyce just snickered, but knew better than to make a crack right now.

“Of course not. You’re going to look amazing.” She walked over and grabbed a pile of clothes and handed them to Kris. “You can change in there”, she said, pointing to the restroom on the other side of the studio.

“Uh, now?”

“Well of course now, silly. Then we can do a dress rehearsal.”

“You look really nice, Dani”, Joyce chose this moment to mention Danielle’s costume, which up until now, Kris hadn't even noticed.  
“Oh, you do”, he sounded surprised.

“Of course I do, now go and change and then we’ll fix you up.”

Kris was already in the bathroom and didn't hear that last part.

“You mean makeup?” Joyce asked Dani, giggling.

“Just a little stage makeup, that’s all.”

“I can’t wait to see that”, she snickered.

“Yeah, me either. I hope he doesn't fight me too much; it's difficult enough doing a boy's makeup without them fussing.

"Except Adam", Joyce guessed correctly.

"Yeah, except Adam", she snickered. "He gives me tips."

"I'll bet."

"What?" Kris came out looking very sheepish. "Don't laugh", he dared them.

"I wouldn't dare", Dani declared as she stood up and ran over to her prodigy. "You look amazing, Kris."

"Man, if I liked boys, Kris", Joyce made this half whistling/gurgling sound causing both Dani and Kris to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, he's hot, right? You just need a little, um, fixing.”

"Fixing", Kris repeated. "What, my hair?"

"Yup, and you're face, come in here", she guided him into the bathroom, before he had a chance to argue, or run.

"I am not wearing makeup, I'll look stupid", Kris stated firmly.

Dani assured him that she’d do only the absolute necessary so he didn’t look washed out on stage. “All actors and performers wear makeup on stage, Kris. Even boys”, she insisted.

Joyce stood in the doorway so she could watch the entertainment, and so Kris couldn't escape. He kept throwing her pleading glances, which she chose to ignore.

Danielle sat him on the toilet and spread out her makeup on the counter. "Now, where is it?" She asked herself as she dug into the bottom of her makeup bag looking for... "Oh, here it is", she pulled out the black liquid eyeliner. "Ok, this might feel a little weird."

"Dani, do you know what you're doing?" Kris asked, not meaning to offend her, but.

"Of course, I do. We want your eyes to pop."

"Like Adam's?"

"Just like Adam's", she said carefully as she slid the tiny brush in and out of the bottle. "Hold still and close your eyes", she demanded.  
While Joyce was standing in the door, someone brushed past her. Startled she turned around and put her hand over her mouth in surprise.  
"Shh", Adam whispered and then moving her to the side, he stepped in the room, his finger over his lips, shushing Dani before she started to speak. He gestured with his hand for her to move away from Kris and she realized at once what he was doing. "Keep your eyes closed, Kris", she told him. She smiled at Adam and then she and Joyce quietly left the room.

"Are you going to do it?" Kris asked, impatiently when the room got suddenly quiet. 

"mmhuh", and then Adam bent down and his lips brushed against Kris's. "What the?" Kris opened his eyes and had to blink twice. "Oh my God."

"Hi baby"

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Kris wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Um, Mr. Helstead called me apologizing and asked me to come back", he shrugged, not really believing it himself.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he sounded strange on the phone, like it was forced. I would have told him to go fuck himself, but I need this job", he said, grinning.

"Oh, right", of course

Adam was grinning now. "Kris, I came back because I missed you."

"You did?"

"And I didn't want to miss your performance debut."

"I still wish we could dance together."

"Well, we’ll see about that."

"What?"

He gave Kris a peck on the lips, ignoring his inquiry. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kris let Adam lead him out of the studio.

"I missed you", Adam smirked.

"Have him back in one hour, Adam", Dani shouted as they tore past her, practically running to Adam's cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam pulled Kris all the way to his cabin and then pushed him inside, locking the door behind them. Kris started tearing at his own clothing, but then Adam stopped him. “Baby, I missed you so much”, he murmured and then crushed his lips against Kris’s, their mouths molding together and tongues locking. Kris was pressed against the wall by Adam’s larger body, their groins rubbing together, each exploring the other with their hands. 

“Adam, I need you”, Kris whimpered, needing more, pawing at Adam's clothing. 

“I know, baby, but I want to enjoy you. I want to make this last”, Adam took Kris's frantic hands and laid them down at his sides. Kris nodded, allowing Adam to slowly undress him, as he caressed each new exposed area of skin. “I missed this, so much, baby.”

“Mm”, Kris was enjoying the sensation of Adam’s hands and lips on his body. He allowed him to remove his shirt, running his hands along Kris’s muscular arms, his mouth on his erect nipples, flicking them with his tongue, causing shivers from the smaller boy. “Oh God, you feel so good, Adam.”

Adam slid his hands up and down Kris's muscular chest and tight abs, caressing his skin, kissing his belly button. Once he’d removed Kris’s pants and underwear, Adam’s hands swept down the lower half of Kris's body as he got onto his knees. Reaching his arms around Kris’s ass, he squeezed the two soft globes, lining up Kris’s cock with his mouth and then pushing Kris towards him. Kris let out a low groan as Adam took all of him, his lips tight around Kris’s cock. He moved his hands down further, spreading Kris’s legs slightly apart, and gently rubbed his hands along his lover’s balls, giving them just the right amount of pressure. He didn't want him to come just yet, but he did want him nice and worked up. Kris was begging for more and beginning to thrust into Adam’s mouth when Adam suddenly popped off. “I need you, baby.”

Adam led a very naked Kris over to the bed and laid him down gently, quickly removing his own clothing, then lying on top of him kissing him deeply, their mouths fitting perfectly together. Kris breathed in the scent of Adam. He’d missed that so much. Had it only been three days? Three long and painful days.

"Lay back for me, baby", Adam instructed him as he reached in his drawer for the lube. Kris complied, watching his lover open the tube and spread the liquid on his fingers, his eyes wide with joyful anticipation.

"Adam", Kris breathed, spreading his knees apart, urging Adam with his thoughts.

Adam slowly pressed a lubed finger inside of his lover, watching his expression change from longing to something just short of satisfaction, as Adam slid his finger into Kris, hitting his special place. "More", he pleaded.

Adam added one then two more fingers, stretching his hole, as Kris wantonly begged him for more, and squirming with his body, so Adam's fingers would continue hitting his prostate with each thrust. "Adam, please", Kris's voice was shaky with need and wanting to come so badly, but he wanted Adam inside of him. "I need you..."

"OK, baby." Adam put a generous about of lube on his cock and then lowered himself into Kris, his cock slowly entering his lover's body. "Oh, Kris", Adam moaned. God he'd missed this. "You feel so incredible, baby."

"Adam, more", he begged. Kris’s legs were bent over Adam’s waist, so his legs were almost touching Adam’s ass, and Adam was leaned over he could reach Kris’s mouth. “I love you so much, Kris”, he touched his lips to his lover’s and they kissed while Adam made sweet love to him.

Kris could feel his orgasm building. He wanted it faster, but Adam insisted on taking his time and the pleasure was excruciating. “Adam, I need to come”, he whined.

“Mm, I want you to come, Kristopher”, Adam urged. He sat back so he was at a better angle and taking Kris’s cock into his hand, he sped up his thrusting, his cock hitting Kris's prostate with every thrust, as he slid in and out of Kris’s tightness. “Baby.”

“Aaaddam”, he stammered as his orgasm hit him, striping Adam’s hand as the ripples went through his body.

“Good boy”, Adam praised him, as he grabbed his ass and impaled him with force. “Oh Fuck…” he shrilled as he came inside of Kris. He leaned back over his boy and kissed him again, letting his body relax on top of him as they slowly came down, still breathing heavily into each others mouths, as Adam finally slid out of him.

They lay like that, kissing for a few minutes and then Adam released Kris’s lips, his eyes were still closed and smile was wide. “That”, he breathed deeply, “was amazing.”

Adam giggled, “You’re amazing, baby. Now, we better get going, or Dani will kill me.”

“Ugh”, Kris groaned. “I don’t want to do the show.”

“You don’t?” Adam questioned.

“No, I want to stay here with you.” Kris opened his one eye and grinned.

“Sorry, baby. I love you, but I’m afraid of Dani”, he giggled, pulling Kris up and into the bathroom for a quick shower. “I can’t return you smelling like sex.”

“I love smelling like you”, he argued.

“Mm, me too, baby”, Adam kissed him quick and shoved him inside the steamy water, so Kris could rinse off the remnants of their lovemaking.

When he was finished, Adam was waiting with a towel for him and then they got him back into his costume and quickly returned to the studio.

“Well, there you are, you two”, Dani said, smiling. “Come on Kris, we have to get you ready.”

“Let me do it”, Adam insisted. 

“OK, Adam, you’re the expert”, Dani chuckled. He really was and she knew that Adam needed to be near him.

Adam sat Kris down in the bathroom again and began applying a thin line of eyeliner. “Hold still, baby”, he kindly demanded.

“It tickles”, Kris complained.

“I know, just hold still so I don’t get it in your eye.”

That shut him up.

After the eyeliner, he applied a little mascara and then pulled out a small compact with a brush, lightly sweeping it over the pressed pink powder.  
“Blush?” Kris questioned.

“You’ll be on stage and we don’t want you washed out”, Adam said, carefully applying the blush to Kris’s cheeks.

“Then that means…”

“Lipstick, yes.” Adam grinned. 

"Adam", Kris hesitated.

"Don't worry, baby; just a little pink gloss."

"Oh."

"Go like this", and Adam parted his lips for Kris to mimic. "Hot, baby."

"I'm doing his hair", Dani yelled from the other room.

"He's all yours", Adam answered, staring at his beautiful canvas, feeling very satisfied with himself.

Once Danielle had run a comb through Kris’s unruly hair, and some gel and hairspray, she stepped back and allowed Adam and Joyce back into the room.  
“Tada”, she threw her hands out, in Kris’s direction, inviting them to gawk at the finished product.

Adam tried kissing him, but Dani slapped him away. “Don’t even think about it!” She warned.

“Sorry, Dani.”

“Well, Kris. Are you ready?”

He sat there and groaned, “What if I say no?”

“I’ll disagree. You’re going to be amazing”, Dani argued.

~~~~

There was a flurry of activity backstage as the performers got ready for the show. Some were practicing their dance steps and warming up their voices, while others were touching up their makeup and hair and everyone was doing a lot of breathing and scurrying around. “Ok Kris, let’s run over just a few things”, Dani told him as they made their way backstage to join everyone else.

Joyce went out front to find a seat and wait for her parents, while Adam met with the band to go over his last number. He’d worked out something new and he really hoped it worked, because it involved Kris. He began second guessing himself that he should have told Kris his plan, but then he’d probably never have agreed to it.

The audience began filling up the room and taking their seats and then the talent show participants walked onto the stage and waited for their cue, minus Danielle, who'd gone to find Adam to prepare for the opening number. Once everyone was settled, Mr. Helstead came onstage and introduced the group and said a few words. Then he walked off the stage, while the participants all took seats in the front and waited for their turn to perform.  
The band began to play and then Adam and Danielle came onto the stage, dancing. They did their own version of a fast Samba and they'd worked several lifts into the routine. Fortunately, they'd been working on it all season, so they were ready before Adam was suddenly gone. Dani was ecstatic that Adam was back so they could finally perform it for everyone.

Kris sat on the floor, mesmerized by Adam. He was sure that he'd look ridiculous in comparison to his gorgeous boyfriend. When they were finished, Glen got up on stage while the audience was applauding, glared at Adam as the dancer walked away, and then announced the first act.  
Dani rejoined Kris on the floor and put her hand in his. Kris looked around for Adam, but he'd already left. "He'll be back to watch us, Kris", Dani noticed Kris's anxiety.

"You guys were fantastic", Kris told her.

"Thanks, sweetie. Don't worry, Kris. They're gonna love you."

They had to sit through several excruciating performances, including a horrifying rendition of Moon River and an Elvis impersonator. One of the younger guests did a fairly decent tap dance routine and there was even a mime. Then it was time for Kris and Danielle. 

He froze when he heard his name and Dani had to pull him up, gripping his hand. “You got this”, she whispered encouragingly. Kris nodded, looking around for Adam. He finally saw him off to the side, smiling at him and that gave him the push he needed. 

The pair went up on stage and took their positions, waiting for the music to begin. It was a Latin Rumba which Kris had absolutely mastered, according to Adam. “Ready?” Dani whispered. Kris nodded, hearing the introduction as he stood facing his dance partner; one hand in hers and the other around her back.

Dani gave him a quick nod and then they began, swiveling their hips in rhythm to the music, Kris twirling Dani around and using the proper hand movements. Adam stood to the side with a huge grin on his face. His boyfriend was incredibly sexy, gyrating to the music.

The music was slow enough that Kris had time for each of the steps and the turns and they even had one small lift, where Dani did most of the work, but it looked fantastic. All in all, it was perfect. The audience was up on their feet before it was finished and when it was over, they erupted. Kris took a bow and then gestured over to Dani, who curtsied, followed by more applause.

Then they walked off the stage and Kris ran right over to Adam. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then, but instead, Adam pulled him into a bear hug and whispered, “I’ll congratulate you properly later baby”, and then released him. Kris nodded in disappointed understanding. Then Adam quickly hugged Dani, in the same way.

Mrs. Tomlin glared at the trio, obviously pissed off about something, and then stomped over to Glen. They were deep in discussion, arguing over something. Both Kris and Adam noticed the exchange and then looked at each other. “Well, that’s interesting”, Kris said, mostly to himself. Adam heard him and just nodded. “Yeah”

Kris took his seat again, while Adam went backstage to prepare for the final number. His nerves were igniting again as he questioned whether he was doing the right thing. However, this was the final day, so who really cared. Kris’s parents and anyone who mattered already knew about them, so…  
Once the final act was finished, both Glen and Mr. Helstead appeared on the stage to thank all of the participants. Based on the applause for each performance, they had three winners. And the audience would decide who the grand prize went to by bringing them out again.

Glen called the first two groups back onto the stage. The first was a middle aged couple who danced the jitterbug to “At the Hop”, and the second was one of the older children singing, “The Lion Sleeps Tonight.” It was sweet, but she was a little off key.

Then he called the third act and Dani jumped up. “Kris”, she yelled to him.

“Huh?”

“Kris, that’s you”

“What, really?” He stood up and she dragged him up to the stage.

Glen pointed to each of the acts and let the audience decide through their applause. Kris and Danielle were unequivocally declared the winners of the night. Mr. Helstead handed Kris his trophy and he took a final bow, slightly embarrassed from all the attention. Danielle kissed him on the cheek and then went backstage while Kris went back to his seat, carrying his prize, Joyce running up to him, patting him on the back.

Then it was time for the final dance of the season. Adam came out to the stage dressed in all black, looking stunning. Danielle came out right after him, having quickly changed into a different costume. They began with their own version of the Merengue, that then into a Cha-Cha and then Danielle sauntered back, while Adam went forward, pointing to Kris and motioning for him to come up on stage. At first Kris shook his head.  
“Come on baby”, Adam mouthed, while still motioning with his finger, all the while dancing to the beat, shaking his hips.

Kris nodded, not sure of what his boyfriend was doing, but he thought, what the hell. He stood up and jumped onto the stage and Adam grabbed his hips and began gyrating. Oh shit, Kris thought. We’re going do that kind of dancing.

The music sped up and Adam began thrusting his hips, moving Kris along with him. When the audience began clapping along, Kris relaxed. By the end, most of the other dance kids had joined in and even some of the guests. Kim even got Dr. Allen on the dance floor.

The whole place was grooving, and no one cared that Kris and Adam were two boys. Well, except Glen and Mrs. Tomlin, but no one paid them any attention, they were all having too much fun. Mrs. Tomlin stomped off, leaving Glen by himself, huffing in defeat. Even Mr. Helstead seemed to be having a good time, dancing with one of the older guests.

After the performance was finished, dinner was served, and then it was time to pack up and leave. Kris was sad it was all ending, and he hoped that Adam’s promise was true; that they would see each other again.

He only had a chance for a quick good bye in Adam’s cabin, before Adam had to leave for good this time. Kris walked him to his car and they kissed one last time. “Love you, baby”, Adam assured him.

“I love you, Adam.”

“It’ll be ok.”

~~~~

Kris had been home for three whole days and hadn’t heard from Adam at all. Joyce called him twice, though. She kept telling Kris to call Adam, but he didn’t want to seem too anxious or desperate. Besides, now that they were away from the resort, he really didn’t know if Adam was serious about seeing him again.

He spent two days packing for college and moping around when he heard the phone ring. It stopped after two rings, so Kris figured his mother either picked it up, or they hung up.

A couple of minutes later, Kimberly Allen came to Kris’s room and knocked on the door. “Kris honey, telephone.”

“Who is it?” He asked, thinking it was probably Joyce again, or one of his friends. They’d been calling him ever since he got home as well.  
“Someone I’m sure you’ll want to talk to”, she teased.

Kris’s heart sped up. It couldn’t be, could it? He ran out of his room, down the stairs to grab the phone in the kitchen. Hesitating for just a moment to breath, he finally lifted the telephone off the table. “Hello?” He said, softly.

“Hi baby”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic almost a year ago. I love the movie dirty dancing and thought kradam was a perfect match. It follows the movie a lot, even some direct quotes, but with some twists. I hope you enjoy it. Completed fic, I'll try and post twice a week. Please comment, it makes me happy.


End file.
